Guard Dog of Hades: Kerbecs
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! What can I say this idea wouldn't leave me until I started it, and I gotta say this one's got me really excited! Shout out to The Sith'ari who helped me with this chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Mount Myoboku, home of the Toad Summons, was a hidden mountain range that could only be found by following several secret pathways, being reversed summoned by one of the Toads, or by performing the Summoning Jutsu without a contract already made.

Within the depths of Mount Myoboku was the Great Toad Sage, Gamamaru, the leader of the Toad Clan. Gamamaru sighed in contentment, everything was peaceful both on Myoboku and in the Elemental Countries, neither Jiraiya nor Minato have needed to summon any of the toads in many years, the last time being when Minato needed Gamabunta to help restrain the Kyuubi.

'Aaah, I could get use to this.' Gamamaru thought leaning back in peace

Suddenly Gamamaru's eyes snapped open and he gasped in fright, as he received a vision of the future.

Fire, fire everywhere, as far as he could see. Engulfing, burning, destroying all of the Elemental Countries, while in the center of it all was a massive three headed dog easily twice the size of the Kyuubi, howled in triumph. And standing on the middle head was a figure laughing maniacally as everything around him burned to nothing.

Gamamaru gasped in shock and fear as his vision ended.

'N-no that should not be possible, the destroyer has been locked away where he can no longer threaten anyone. How could that future still be possible, how?!' Thought Gamamaru in fear

This was not the first time he had this vision, he had it before, close to twenty years ago, and the Great Toad Sage he has never seen anyone with power quite like that, not even the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki, herself could induce this kind of terror in Gamamaru.

'I must warn Jiraiya.' Gamamaru thought

If that… _monster_ was to ever escape his prison, may Kami have mercy on them all.

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

Sitting within the Hokage's Office behind his desk was one Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha.

Minato sighed as he signed yet another paper, he sometimes wondered why he took this job.

'Oh, right because if I didn't, someone like Orochimaru or Danzo would have jumped at the chance, or worse _him_.' Minato shivered at the thought of that person being Hokage

If Orochimaru or Danzo being Hokage was bad, then _him_ getting the hat was a living nightmare, as there's no telling what he would have done as a Kage.

'Likely provoke the other Kage in some way just to get the chance to fight them.' Thought Minato grimly knowing that'd be something that person would have done

He always was the most alive in the midst of a battle, but that was also when he was at his most dangerous. The only saving grace was that he never desired being Hokage, preferring taking dangerous missions than sitting behind a desk doing paperwork.

Minato turned in his chair gazing out at the village, while trying to hold back the memories and emotions he's been keeping locked away for twenty years ever since that day.

But the memories came flowing to the front of his minds, the trail of destruction, the dead, the betrayal, the sadness, and finally the decision he made that destroyed his family. Minato flinched as he felt a burning sensation on his back where he knew a large scar was from that battle, one of the only two where Minato feared for his life, and he carried the scars from both as a reminder, Minato thought idly clenching his gloved right hand.

Minato was snapped from his thoughts when his office door opened. Looking Minato winced at who entered, it was two people a woman and a fourteen-year-old girl.

The woman had long crimson red hair going don to her waist done up in a ponytail with strands on either side of her face, violet eyes, pale skin, wearing the standard Konoha flak jacket that was dark red rather than green over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves, a sword strapped to her back, and a Konoha forehead protector on her head.

The girl had bright blonde hair with red streaks, cerulean blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a smaller of what the woman was wearing minus the flak jacket instead wearing a dark red jacket that stopped above her ribs and had a red swirl on the right shoulder.

These two were Kushina Uzumaki and Akane Uzumaki, Minato's wife and daughter respectively. Though former seemed less and less likely with each day.

"The escort mission was a success Hokage-sama." Kushina said coldly, making Minato flinch

"Ah yes, well done Team Thirteen your done for today rest up for tomorrow." Said Minato, Kushina nodding and turning to leave

"I'll see you at home?" Minato asked hopefully, the door slamming shut was his answer

Minato looked down sadly, ever since that day Kushina had been cold and distant from basically everyone, it wasn't until Akane was born that she started opening up again, if only a little, but still remained distance. Minato knows he only had himself to blame for the decision he made, but he had to do what was best for Konoha and letting that monster roam free wasn't something he could let happen. Kushina never forgave him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Hiruzen for what they did, and Minato sometimes thought if she knew what they planned to do would she have helped stop him.

He already knew the answer, yes, she would have.

"It'll get better Tou-san." Akane said smiling weakly, which Minato returned

"Thank you Akane, but why don't you go catch up with your mother." Said Minato, Akane nodding before exiting the office

Once Akane left the office, Minato leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want sensei?" Minato questioned without looking as the Toad Sage entered through the window

"Ah, come on brat is that anyway to treat your old teacher, I'm hurt." Said Jiraiya, Minato looked at him not amused

"I'll say again, what do you want sensei?" Repeated Minato, with Jiraiya getting serious all traces of humor

"The Great Toad Sage summoned me about a vision he had." Jiraiya answered

Minato raised a brow at that even less happy now, considering the last time that old toad told Jiraiya about a vision he had, nearly half of Fire Country was destroyed.

"What is it?" Asked Minato closing his eyes for the coming headache, missing the look of fear that passed over Jiraiya's face

" _He_ is going to return." Jiraiya stated

That made Minato's eyes snap open and sit up straight looking Jiraiya in the eye.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Demanded Minato

"Gamamaru, he had a vision that he would return." Jiraiya gulped knowing this was the last thing Minato would want to here

Minato felt numb, it should be impossible, there's no way he could ever escape. They had a literal army guarding him, seals that keep him accessing even a drop of chakra, they had a prison in the still snowy depths of Iron Country built specially built just for him, for Kami's sake!

"Genma, Raido, Iwashi!" Minato said, as all three guards jumped out kneeling

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said all three

"I want all of you to head immediately for Tartarus Prison, find Warden Vachir, tell him to double the guards, double the defenses, double everything! Use the Flying Thunder Formation Technique to get there now!" Ordered Minato, all three guards paling once he mentioned Tartarus Prison, Genma even dropping his senbon, a prison built to be an impenetrable fortress all to hold a single prisoner

The same prisoner that could kill a man with one arm tied behind his back and standing in a single spot.

"U-uh, Hokage-sama are you sure th-that's necessary, there hasn't been a single incident in twenty years." Raido said not wanting to go anywhere near that place or its prisoner

"I don't care, all of you leave in the hour, that's an order!" Minato said, all three reluctantly nodding before leaving to prepare the Flying Thunder Formation

Once the three left Minato looked down at his hand finding it was shaking, before he willed it to stop, but that didn't stop the dread he felt at thought of _him_ escaping.

"You alright kid?" Asked Jiraiya worried about his student, while Minato released a hollow chuckle

"I just found out one of the only two people that truly frighten me will likely escape the prison specifically designed to hold him. The same person I remind nearly killed you, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and myself all while he was already injured, and you ask me if I'm alright." Said Minato

Jiraiya flinched at the reminder, having tried desperately to forget that day.

"Right." Muttered Jiraiya

"So, what're you gonna tell Kushina?" Jiraiya asked

That made Minato pause, what could he tell Kushina? He wasn't sure as there's no telling how she'd react to the news, given who it's about.

"Nothing, for now. There's no need to worry her if this turns out to be nothing." Said Minato

"You know if she finds out, she's going to be pissed." Stated Jiraiya

"More than she has been in the past twenty years." Minato retorted

"Point taken." Nodded Jiraiya

For a moment both student and teacher remained quiet, worried and fearful of what the coming days will bring.

*With Akane*

Akane laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling sadly at what happened in her Tou-san's office. It wasn't anything new, for as long as she could remember her parents had always been distance from each other, more on her Kaa-chans part than her Tou-san.

She never understood why her parents were like that, when she was younger she tried asking but they always avoided the question, eventually Akane stopped asking and instead focused her efforts on trying to get her parents to reconnect.

Though her efforts were in vain, no matter what she tried they just wouldn't get along, her Tou-san tried sometimes but was always met with either cold dismissal or silence from her Kaa-chan. It saddened Akane that her parents couldn't even be in the same room for more than five minutes.

It confused Akane, as she'd always hear her godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and her father's student, Kakashi Hatake, always talk about how much they used to love each other. What could have happened to change that?

'I need ramen.' Akane thought getting up she always could concentrate better when she had ramen

*Timeskip-Iron Country*

Iron Country, home of the samurai and their leader Mifune. Iron Country was a neutral country never taking part in any of the Ninja Wars and acting as neutral ground for Kage summits.

It was also in the snowy mountains where Tartarus Prison was located, a prison designed and built specifically for one prisoner and guarded by a thousand-strong army of Samurai. The prison itself was built into a mountain that had been hollowed out, with every inch of Tartarus lined with seals preventing the use of chakra, even the guards were affected by the seals, luckily samurai weren't as reliant on chakra as ninja were, so they weren't too worried.

It was here that Genma, Iwashi, and Raido stood in front of the warden Vachir, a big brute of a man dressed in decorated gold colored samurai armor, after delivering the message from the Hokage.

"WHAT?! "Double the guard? Extra precautions? Your prison may not be adequate?" You doubt my prison's security?" Vachir demanded staring daggers at the three ninja who'd like to be anywhere but here now

"Absolutely not. The Hokage does. We're just the messengers." Said Iwashi, Genma and Raido nodding along

"I'll give you a message for your Hokage. Escape from Tartarus Prison is impossible!" Vachir stated leading them across the bridge

The three looked around awe, as despite the fear they all felt it was still an impressive prison, though the fear came back when they glanced over the edge at the seemingly bottomless pit. Genma was startled when Vachir slapped him on the back knocking his senbon out of his mouth and over the edge.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Vachir laughed

"Yes, it's impressive. Very impressive!" Said Raido still looking around

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and one prisoner." Vachir listed

"Yes, except that prisoner is Kerbecs…" Said Iwashi before Genma slapped his hand over his mouth glaring

"We're not aloud to say his name, remember!" Genma hissed

"Take us down." Ordered Vachir as he and the ninja entered the elevator lift

The guards obey, and the elevator descends in the darkness towards the very bottom area of the prison. Vachir shakes the elevator to scare the three, and laughs at their frightened reactions, they may be the Hokage's personal guards but at the moment they're little more than civilians thanks to the seals. Eventually they reach the bottom, the three are led towards a set of heavily-armored doors, which open one after the other.

"Oh Kami…" Raido muttered

The final door falls forward, creating a bridge towards a circular stone island in the middle of the abyss. In the middle of the island is a figure shrouded in darkness.

"Behold, Kerbecs." Vachir said, as all three ninja's eyes widened at being so close to probably the deadliest man alive

"I'll, um... I'm just gonna wait right here." Iwashi said backing up, before Raido and Genma pulled him forward

If they had to, so did he.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe. Crossbows! At the ready!" Shouted Vachir

"Crossbows?!" Said Raido unaware of that particular detail

In sentry towers around the walls of the prison, guards train enormous crossbows on the figure on the island as Vachir and the ninja approach. Kerbecs, once a mighty ninja, is now weighed down with chains attached to enormous rocks hanging over the sides of the island, immobilized by a special stone shell on his back.

"Hey, tough guy! You got visitors, apparently they're worried you might escape!" Vachir taunted walking around Kerbecs

"What are you doing? Don't get him mad!" Genma whispered loudly thinking the warden was insane

"What's he gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." Said Vachir stomping on Kerbecs leg which crunches on impact while the ninja gasp while Kerbecs made no movement

"Awww, did I hurt the witty puppy's leg? Awww..." Vachir mocked

"Okay I'm good! I've seen enough, what about you guys! We're gonna tell The Hokage he's got nothing to worry about." Said Raido

"No, he doesn't." Vachir stated as they walked back cross the bridge

"Okay we'll tell him. Can we please go now?" Asked Iwashi wanting to get out of here

Meanwhile as the four went back up the lift Kerbecs eyes snapped open as he glanced to his right holding Genma's senbon between his fingers, just barely able to move them thanks to the damn shell. Finally, after twenty years he'll be free to take his revenge.

With precision he threw the needle in the air where it landed in the locking mechanism, now he just needed to gather enough nature energy. It made him smirk, the one thing Namikaze or Jiraiya didn't think to put a seal for was Sage Mode, given neither were aware he could use it.

After a few moments he gathered enough nature energy, not enough to enter Sage Mode, given the lack of any nature in the snowy mountains, but enough to form a single chakra string.

Attaching the chakra string to the senbon he glared ahead intently as he pulled the senbon around before hearing the sweet sound of the gears shifting, and finally he pulled the senbon down. The acupuncture needles hissed and twisted before removing themselves as Kerbecs breathed heavily in relief.

Flexing his wrists and neck popping the kinks in them grunting as the needles were shot out before he BURSTS free of the armored shell, the warden and ninja running to the edge seeing him break free.

(Play Burn It Down-Skillet)

"OH NO!" Shouted Vachir

"What's happening?!" Questioned Genma looking gulping in fear seeing Kerbecs broke free

Kerbecs attempted to stand but the boulders tied to his wrists kept him down as he looked up roaring in angering, frightening the three messengers. They'd only heard reports of the destruction Kerbecs could do, and that was enough to convince them attempting to fight him was a bad idea.

"Fire Crossbows!" Vachir ordered

Kerbecs dodged several of the incoming spears, before moving himself so the next one breaks him one of his shackles, much to the guards' horror. With his free hand, he rips off the other one.

"Kerbecs is free! We must warn the Hokage!" Shouted Iwashi preparing to run but was stopped by Vachir

"You're not going anywhere, and neither is he!" Vachir shouted

"Let go of me!"

"Bring it up!" Said Vachir

"Wait! Bring it back!" one guard shouted on the bottom level

Growling in anger Kerbecs turned back as another spear was fired, but he redirected it kicking it back at the crossbow destroying it. Looking at the other spears Kerbecs smirked ripping them out of the ground before launching each of them into the wall as a makeshift staircase. Cracking his neck Kerbecs jumped up using the last spear to catapult himself up and swinging across the spears to the ascending elevator.

"He's coming this way!" Shouted Raido

"He won't get far. Archer!" Vachir ordered, as hundreds of arrows were fired into the abyss

Seeing the deadly field of arrows flying toward him, Kerbecs quickly swung off the last spear and leaped toward the elevator and hid beneath it, the arrows missing him by milliseconds. One of two guards at the elevator's mechanism quickly cut the chain, sending the elevator crashing back down into the abyss. The guards had a second of triumph before Kerbecs surprised them, leaping through the hole between them and kicking them away.

Grabbing the chain, Kerbecs jumped over the edge and swung around, launching himself up to the bridge above. Driven by his insatiable fury Kerbecs kicked away to guards, before swiftly dodging an axe strike from a third before driving his fist in the man's face then grabbing his head and driving his knee into it sending the guard tumbling off the edge.

Ducking under another strike Kerbecs delivered a left hook to the guard, grabbing him and blocking another's hammer tossing both aside. One guard tried charging him though Kerbecs merely tossed to a group behind him, before proceeding to kick to more guards off the ledge. Finally, he slammed his palm through a guard's shield sending him flying back knocking down the rest of the guards on the bridge.

Climbing up to the next bridge, where two guards tried blocking the door, though Kerbecs merely broke it down on top of the guards, two more charged him as Kerbecs wrapped his arms and legs around their necks spinning in the air and throwing them off the ledge.

Sidestepping a mace before grabbing the mace and slamming it into the owner's head where he fell of the bridge. Slamming the mace into three more guards before finally shoving it into the mouth of a fourth then proceeding to kick him into the air and charge through the remaining guards.

Kerbecs jumped up to the final bridge finding the remaining guards standing between him and freedom, with Vachir at the front. Vachir growled showing he wasn't afraid, Kerbecs growled at the man who's tormented him for twenty years and preparing to fight, while Iwashi whimpered in Vachir's grasp.

"We're dead. So very, very dead." Raido said in fear, as Vachir laughed

"Not yet we're not! Now!" Shouted Vachir

An archer shot a flaming arrow at the ceiling activating several explosives causing massive stalactites to crash down on the bridge as crumbled away. Kerbecs leaps across the crumbling debris and attempting one final jump towards Vachir, but falls short as his nails lengthened into claws attempting to stop his decent as Vachir laughs manically seeing him fall into the darkness.

Looking up Kerbecs see's a fuse burning to the last group of explosives, thinking Kerbecs leaps up the falling debris finally grabbing hold of the last stalactite and climbed up grabbing hold of the last of the dynamite pulling it free from the ceiling… and jumping towards the army. Seeing the last of his defenses about to be used against him Vachir's confidence finally shattered.

"Can we run now?" Asked Iwashi

"Yes." Vachir sobbed in terror, as Kerbecs throws the dynamite

*BOOM*

The doors were blown off their hinges, all the guards sent flying from the explosion, the ninja miraculously surviving.

Coughing up smoke Genma tried standing before Vachir's helmet landed in front of him and a hand closed around his throat lifting him up. His vision was still blurry from the explosion, so he couldn't see clearly, but he knew it was Kerbecs.

"I'm glad the Hokage sent you. I was beginning to think I had been forgotten. Go back to Konoha and tell them... Kerbecs is coming home." Said Kerbecs his voice sounding surprisingly young for some who's been locked away for twenty years

With that Genma was dropped none to gently.

"Oh yeah and to make sure none of you get there with the Flying Thunder Formation…" Kerbecs began, and Genma could practically hear the glee in his voice

*SNAP*

*SNAP*

"AAAAH!" Genma screamed in pain when Kerbecs stomped on both his hands breaking them before hearing him do the same to Iwashi and Raido

"Enjoy the walk back to Konoha!" Laughed Kerbecs

After twenty years he could finally exact some long overdue vengeance.

'You'll pay for what you did Namikaze, you and everyone you love, I swear it!' Kerbecs vowed mentally

 **So, what did you all think, hopefully it's something new, also to anyone who can see all the references congrats you get a virtual cookie. Well who is the mysterious Kerbecs, what is his grudge against Minato, why does Kushina seem to hate Minato, all these questions and more shall be answered, next chapter! Maybe, I don't know, we'll see. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the aftermath of Kerbecs escape, with Kerbecs himself showing some of his power, and learning what's been going on since his imprisonment. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'They should have been back by now.' Minato thought as he tapped his desk to keep himself calm

A week had already passed since he sent Genma, Raido, and Iwashi to Tartarus, and they haven't returned or reported in. Now normally this wouldn't be concerning, considering most high-ranking missions could take weeks to finish, but this was just a simple message delivery to increase the defenses. Not to mention with the Flying Thunder Formation, they wouldn't even need to travel all the way to Iron Country and back.

So, Minato was understandably worried when a week has passed without any word. He came to two conclusions, the first was that the three stayed to oversee the increase in defenses, and the second was, Minato shuddered at this, somehow Kerbecs had managed to escape.

If it was the latter, which Minato hoped wasn't true, then that means Kerbecs has had a week to regain his strength from his imprisonment, as he was likely still weakened from twenty years of imprisonment.

Suddenly Minato shot up from his seat when he saw the telltale yellow flash of the Hiraishin, what he saw shattered any hope he had that Kerbecs was still locked away.

Genma, Raido, and Iwashi were all covered in bandages and burns, collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.

"Don't tell me, please don't tell me…" Minato pleaded, Genma looking up meeting his Hokage's eyes and shook his head

"We're sorry Hokage-sama, Kerbecs escaped." Said Genma before collapsing alongside his teammates still not fully healed from injuries they sustained when Kerbecs threw the explosives at them or breaking their arms

Minato stood completely still, frozen, processing what he just heard. Kerbecs is free, that monster is free.

He felt his legs give out beneath him as he fell back in his chair in shock.

"Anbu take these three to the hospital and speak to no one of what you've just heard. And tell any visitors I'm not to be disturbed. Also get me Jiraiya." Minato said in a hollow tone

Instantly three Anbu jumped down taking the three unconscious Tokubetsu Jonin with them, while leaving Minato to worry of what's to come with Kerbecs on the loose once more.

*Land of Mountains*

Kerbecs looked at his reflection in the water grabbing another strand of hair cutting it off with a kunai, one of the things he hated most about Tartarus was going twenty years without cutting his hair. He should consider himself lucky it hadn't hindered him in his escape.

After his escape he hightailed it out of Iron Country, he always did have high stamina and endurance even as a kid. Plus, he just wanted to put as much distanced between him and what had been his own personal hell.

'I swear first thing I'm doing after I take care of Namikaze, is turning that place into a pile of rubble.' Thought Kerbecs he hated it almost as much as Minato Namikaze

Almost, he still hated that blonde bastard a lot more.

Cutting off the last strand of long hair, Kerbecs looked himself over pleased with the work before looking down at the ragged clothes and the fact he smelled like week old garbage and sewage.

'First a bath, then plotting revenge.' Kerbecs thought stripping down and diving into the water

*Later*

Drying himself off after his bath Kerbecs unsealed his clothes and equipment. Before his imprisonment he had drawn storage seals on his wrists to store all his weapons and clothes, with seals placed on all the items to be instantly summoned back to him and sealed away if anyone tried stealing them, and the seals were invisible unless he channeled chakra into them.

Once dressed Kerbecs turned his attention to a small container on the ground, picking it up Kerbecs eyes softened as he looked at the container, a gift from someone he never got the chance to meet.

'And it's all Namikaze's fault.' Thought Kerbecs in anger

Shaking those thoughts for now Kerbecs strapped the container to the back of his waist.

Now he needed to make a plan, he can't just charge into Konoha recklessly considering how well that worked last time. The best thing to do would be to train to get back to the same level he was before.

'That battle at Tartarus proved I've gotten rusty.' Kerbecs thought with a frown

Suddenly Kerbecs was cut from his thoughts and looked up sensing a familiar chakra signature he hasn't sensed in twenty years. Kerbecs soon gained a dark grin as he recognized the signature of someone he used to know.

"I suppose he'll do for a light work out." Said Kerbecs vanishing in a swirl of flames

*Later*

In a clearing, a short distanced away from Takumi Village, were three teens, two boys and a girl.

"When's Gai-sensei supposed to get back?" Asked the girl throwing kunai at a target dummy

The girl had brown hair done up in to two buns on either side of her head, brown eyes, wearing a pink sleeveless qipao with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons, dark green pants, a pouch strapped to her thigh, blue kunoichi sandals, and a Konoha headband around her forehead.

"He said he would return once he spoke with the client, after we will be returning to Konoha, Tenten." Responded one of the boys sitting under a tree

The boy had long dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, featureless white eyes, wearing a beige shirt, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg, and a black Konoha headband on his forehead.

"Neji is correct Tenten for now let us continue stoking our flames of youth until they burn as bright as Gai-sensei's!" The last teen said loudly, not noticing either of his teammates eyes twitching in irritation

The second boy was by far stranger looking than the second, having a black bowl-cut hairstyle, round black eyes, and large eyebrows, wearing green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, a red headband around his waist, and bandages around his forearms.

These three were Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten all members of Team Gai under their Jonin sensei Might Gai.

"Lee for the last time, not so loud!" Said Tenten starting off quiet before shouting all while still throwing kunai at her target

Though upon throwing the last kunai she was confused at not hearing the normal thunk from when she hits her target, getting even Neji's attention knowing his teammate hardly, if ever, misses a target.

What, or more specifically who, they saw only confused the three even more. It was a teen a few years older than they were, looking to be around eighteen-years-old, with sky blue hair the stuck up in the back and having a lime green streak on his v-shaped fringe, pale skin, a choker around his neck that resembled a dogs collar, gold shoulder armor that went down to his pectoral muscles while a white cape was attached to the armor that hung half way below his knees, under the armor he wore a sleeveless white body suit with black sides that stretched down his legs, with gold lining, and gold diamond designs on the front, while the pants legs were tucked into matching white boots with black buckles and gold bands. The teens face was covered by an Anbu dog mask its mouth biting down on a chain.

While in the stranger's hand was Tenten's kunai showing he caught it.

"Uh, excuse me buddy but could you leave we're training." Said Tenten, the person looking around ignoring her making Tenten gain a tick mark

"Hey, are you listening, stop ignoring me!" Tenten shouted

"Oh well looks like Gai isn't here." Said Kerbecs, catching the Genin's

"Does this guy know Gai-sensei?" Tenten wondered looking to her teammates

Neji narrowed his eyes activating his Byakugan to see behind the guys mask, but frowned when he couldn't see his face.

'That shouldn't be possible nothing can block the Byakugan, who is this guy?' Neji thought

Kerbecs finally turned his attention towards the three Genin, recognizing a Hyuga, Gai's mini-me, and the weapon girl.

'Hmph, an assault team, the Hyuga would track targets and find hidden traps and if he's skilled in his families Taijutsu then he also seals off enemy's chakra disabling them, the girl is a weapons specialist given the number of kunai she's throwing with near expert precision, and just by looking at bowl-cut Gai's trained him in Taijutsu.' Kerbecs deduced

"Stranger-san you mentioned Gai-sensei, how do you know him and who are you?" Asked Lee

"I am Kerbecs." Kerbecs introduced, making the three pause in shock for a moment

Kerbecs, as in the most powerful ninja Konoha has ever produced, an ex-Anbu captain before he turned rogue.

"Yeah right, buddy everyone knows Kerbecs is dead." Tenten dismissed though couldn't deny the fear she felt remembering how parents used to tell their children horror stories about Kerbecs to make them behave

A boogeyman to anyone who's ever heard the name Kerbecs.

Neji also dismissed the persons claim of being Kerbecs, believing it's just some no name loser trying to change his fate by taking the name of a dead man.

'So, that's the story they went with huh. I shouldn't be surprised.' Kerbecs thought not surprised Namikaze kept the fact he was still alive from the world

Wouldn't want anyone thinking the oh so great Yellow Flash wasn't invincible.

That didn't mean he's going to let some brats get away with disrespecting him, and he still needed left off some steam.

"You know I guess you guys will do. Help me out with a little spar won't ya, I'm feeling kind of rusty and want to get back into shape." Said Kerbecs pulling something showing a the Genin

It was a small black and gold top with a face bolt depicting three dog heads the middle one holding a chain in its mouth. Tenten and Lee were confused at what it was supposed to do, while Neji's eyes widened in shock as he paled.

'That, that top it can't be!' Neji thought

He remembered when he was younger his father told him as story from the Third Shinobi War, of a man of immense power, someone who wasn't part of any village, someone who brought entire armies to their knees, and best known for almost killing the Yondaime Hokage. Neji remembered it as the first time he truly felt fear, of ever meeting such a man that could destroy entire armies single handedly. He also remembered the warning his father gave him after the story.

 _"Neji if you are to ever to come across someone possessing a unique top do not engage them, do not approach them, you turn around and run as fast as you can away, because if you were to fight this person you will die."_

"Lee, Tenten! We have to leave now!" Shouted Neji, shocking his teammates at the panic and fear in his voice

"This is Hades Kerbecs." Kerbecs said

Before any of the Konoha Genin could react a massive pillar of yellow energy was released from Kerbecs.

*Takumi Village*

Walking through Takumi Village was a person, that looked like an adult version of Lee wearing the same outfit, minus the bandages, and wearing a flak jacket. This was Might Gai, a Jonin of Konoha and sensei of Team Gai.

He was on his way back to his team, when he saw the pillar of yellow energy be released, stopping him in tracks as he covered his face from the pressure.

'Wh-what is this power!' Gai thought in shock at the sudden appearance

Looking Gai saw that the pillar vanished and was instead replace by two shadow purple dog heads before a third appeared between them.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the heads roared in unison shaking the ground before dispersing

Villagers started panicking in fear of what just happened, while Gai stood in shock at what he just saw.

'N-no, th-that's n-not possible!' Gai thought recognizing the attack and knowing his fellow Jonin would as well

After all they still have nightmares of what the only two people capable of that attack.

And it came from where his team was!

Now afraid for his team Gai took off running at full speed towards his team praying they're still alive.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten!" Shouted Gai running into the clearing

What he saw would haunt him to his last day.

All three of his students were lying on the ground unconscious covered in cuts, bruises, and various third-degree burns. Luckily, they were all still alive, if only barely.

'I have to hurry back to Konoha and get them to a hospital, and I must warn the Hokage! Kerbecs is back!' Thought Gai going to get his team and hopefully get them back home in time

*With Kerbecs*

'Well that was disappointing.' Thought Kerbecs in annoyance sitting on a rock cleaning his Bey with one of the brat's headbands not sure which one he just grabbed one and left once he was done with them

He had honestly expected more from those three, given they were being trained by Might Gai, one of the strongest Taijutsu fighters in the Elemental countries. Apparently, standards had fallen since he was a ninja.

'Honestly I was already in Anbu when I was there age.' Kerbecs thought putting his Bey away and tossing the headband aside

Kerbecs was also annoyed that he didn't get a decent work out from the brats, how's he supposed to expect a challenge if these were type of ninja Konoha was producing.

'Now what am I supposed to do.' Wondered Kerbecs

He decided not to hurry in his revenge, instead he'll lie in wait letting Namikaze and all his lackeys become paranoid of where he is, when he'll strike, after all he's nothing else if not patient.

'Let's see training, catching up on any recent events, and what else. Hm, I suppose could collect a few bounties.' Kerbecs thought continuing on his way

*Timeskip-one week-Konoha-Hokage's Office*

"So, it's true he's free." Jiraiya said grimly

Minato nodded pouring more Sake, neither wanting to have the conversation sober.

"Yeah, and he's had two weeks to do who knows what. Now he could be anywhere." Said Minato, Jiraiya nodding downing his Sake

"Yeah that's the thing why hasn't he done anything, or even come directly to Konoha. I mean he hates you more than anything right." Said Jiraiya, Minato giving him a glare

"Yes, thank you for the reminder." Minato retorted sarcastically looking to the side, Jiraiya wincing at the bite in his former student's tone

"Right, but then why isn't he here now, tearing Konoha apart. We both know Kerbecs wasn't exactly the type to sit around twiddling his thumbs." Reminded Jiraiya

"And you forget he's had twenty years to learn how to be patient, and we obviously didn't know as much about Kerbecs as we'd like to think, otherwise that day would never have happened." Minato threw back

Jiraiya conceded to that, knowing it was true, he doubts anyone really knew Kerbecs, though that brought up another issue.

"What have you told Kushina?" Asked Jiraiya

"Nothing." Minato said shortly, Jiraiya shaking his head

"That's a bad idea Minato, you remember how she was when she found we were locking him away, how do you think she'll react when she finds out you didn't tell her he's escaped." Said Jiraiya

"you really think it'll matter if I tell her or not, no matter Kushina finds out the results will be the same." Retorted Minato

Suddenly Izumo ran into the office out of breath.

"I thought I told the Anbu I wasn't to be disturbed." Minato said

"It's important Hokage-sama, it's Team Gai they're in the hospital in critical condition!" Said Izumo, as Minato and Jiraiya tensed

Team Gai had been on a mission to the Land of Mountains to take care of some bandits, the Land of Mountains was also right next to Iron Country. Where Kerbecs had escaped from a week earlier.

Both Jiraiya and Minato were out the office before Izumo could say anything else.

*Konoha Hospital*

Minato stood next to Gai outside the operating room, where Tsunade, Shizune, and a dozen other doctors were working keeping Gai's students alive.

"What happened?" Said Minato

"It was _him_ Hokage-sama, I don't know how but Kerbecs is still alive, or a very convincing copycat, but I recognized his attack anywhere." Gai said in a haunted tone

Minato knew it was Kerbecs, only he could display this level of brutality. He mentally cursed not even a month has passed and Kerbecs has already incapacitated a team.

'Damn it!' Minato mentally cursed he's never felt so useless

He doesn't know where Kerbecs is, what his plans are, nothing!

*With Kerbecs*

"Fire Style: Tracking Fang Hell Hound!" Shouted Kerbecs releasing a torrent of flames that took the shape of three hounds that charged through a few dozen trees reducing them to ash making Kerbecs smirk

'No body does fire better than me.' Kerbecs thought having a fire affinity that rivalled the Nidaime Hokage's water affinity

Currently Kerbecs was in Land of Forests training in his Jutsu, making sure they're still up to par.

While they weren't as strong as twenty years ago, they're still plenty powerful and he'll make they're back at full strength when it comes time to face Namikaze.

'And it won't be like last time.' Thought Kerbecs

Sitting down Kerbecs pulled out a Bingo Book he picked up from a bounty station and began going through the new entries, while also going over everything he'd learned in the past week.

The first thing he learned was the Kyuubi attack, if the rumors were true a masked Uchiha ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina and forced it to attack Konoha, before Namikaze stopped it and sealed the fox away back in Kushina and their newborn daughter.

Next was the Hyuga incident, where Kumo tried kidnapping the Hyuga Heiress, under the presence of a peace treaty, only to be stopped by the clan head, Kumo demanded retribution saying the ninja acted alone, they wanted the clan heads body instead they got his twin brother a branch member marked by the Caged Bird Seal.

Kerbecs would have just wiped them all out, he never did like Kumo or their thick skulled Raikage.

A few years later it was the Uchiha Massacre, where all but two Uchiha were killed by one of their own, Itachi Uchiha. The only Uchiha left in Konoha was Itachi's little brother Sasuke.

One thing that did amuse Kerbecs was rather than reveal he was imprisoned, Namikaze told everyone he was dead and now he's been reduced to nothing more than a horror story parents tell their children about to make them behave.

He'll just have to show them how much of a story he is.

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

Minato sat behind his desk after getting back the Hospital, Team Gai would thankfully survive but there would be some scarring. It made Minato worry about the other teams out on missions, knowing there's a high chance of Kerbecs encountering another Genin team, and an even higher chance of him not leaving them alive.

Even when Kerbecs was still a ninja he never left any targets alive, it's one of the reasons why even today he's still feared.

He had considered sending out messages ordering all teams to return to Konoha immediately, but quickly dismissed that idea knowing it would cause unwanted questions to be asked. And Minato would rather as few people as possible learn Kerbecs has returned, as to not create a panic.

Minato was pulled from his thoughts at someone clearing their throats, looking he saw Kushina and Akane standing in front of him.

"What?" Said Minato not hearing what they said to deep in thought

"I said we're here for a mission Hokage-sama." Said Kushina in her usual cold tone though with traces of annoyance

"Oh right. Uh, here Team Seven has sent a request for another team on their mission in Wave Country." Minato said handing Kushina the scroll

"We'll leave immediately. If that's all Hokage-sama." Said Kushina, Minato shaking his head

"Yes, that's all, dismissed." Minato said distractedly, as both left the office Akane giving her father a worried look

Minato wondered if it was a good idea to let Kushina leave the village, where she could very well encounter Kerbecs, but knew he if he didn't let her take missions she'd grow suspicious and find out why. The best thing to do was act as if nothing was wrong, until he thought of a way to handle the Kerbecs situation.

*Wave Country-Gato's Manor*

"I hired you to kill on lousy bridge builder and you can't even handle three brats!" Ranted Gato glaring at the bedridden Zabuza

Gato had hired Zabuza and his apprentice in order to kill the bridge builder Tazuna, who was building a bridge to connect Wave Country to the mainland, a bridge that would cut into Gato's shipping profits, along with his less than savory businesses.

What he didn't tell Zabuza was that he never intended to pay him and planned to kill him and collect the money from his bounty.

"It was more than three brats, they had Sharingan Kakashi with them." Zabuza growled getting annoyed with the diminutive man's complaining

When he had accepted this contract, he expected an easy job, just having to kill an old man, he didn't expect to face Kakashi Hatake and his three brats. If Haku hadn't interfered when he did Zabuza knew he'd be dead.

"Yes, well as you've proven you can't handle this, I took the liberty of hiring someone who could." Said Gato, angering Zabuza further

"What, who?!" Demanded Zabuza

"He means me." Said a synthesized female voice, one that made Zabuza freeze as he turned to the source

Stepping out of the shadows was a woman wearing a long maroon colored dress, under a long black hooded cloak, black fingerless gloves that went past her elbows, and a featureless porcelain mask covering her face with strands of dark burgundy hair falling through.

"The Witch of the Black Rose." Zabuza whispered in shock and a hint of fear at seeing the deadly mercenary

"Yes, she'll be helping you deal with Tazuna." Said Gato with a smirk

Not like he planned on paying, in fact he already planned to capture the Witch and use her as his personal pet after the bitch had the nerve to demand triple what he was paying Zabuza!

"Yes, I usually prefer working alone so Zabuza you and your little sidekick better stay out of my way, or I'll be taking your heads next." Said the Witch, Haku glared at the Witch for threatening Zabuza and prepared to throw a few Senbon at her to teach her a lesson

Zabuza seeing what his apprentice was about to went to stop him, but it was too late.

Before Haku could throw the Senbon several thorn-covered rose vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Haku, the thorns digging into his skin making him wince in pain.

"Try that again and you won't live long enough to regret it." The Witch threatened tightening the vines to get her message along, making Haku nod painfully from one vine around his throat

With that the Witch released Haku and left.

"Haku listen very carefully, do not under any circumstances anger that woman, she will kill you without mercy, and trust me when I say neither of us would stand a chance against her on our best day and she on her worst." Said Zabuza, Haku nodding fearfully of the power that woman wields

 **So, what did you all think, we saw Kerbecs put the fear of Hades in Team Gai, begin his training, Minato and Jiraiya finding out Team Gai's encounter with Kerbecs, and now we're off to Wave Country, where we'll see more of the mysterious Witch of the Black Rose. Also Kerbecs outfit is Damian's from Beyblade: Metal Masters, for those who didn't know. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter, where we'll be skipping through Wave country quickly, and moving onto the start of the Chunin Exams, yeah. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Kushina knocked on the door of Tazuna's house where Team Seven was staying. They had just arrived in Wave Country and saw just how poverty stricken it was, it saddened both Kushina and Akane to see such a sight.

They had asked around for a while to find out where Tazuna lived, the people being distrustful before seeing their headbands recognizing them from the other ninja with Tazuna. With that they went off to Tazuna's house. Kushina could sense Kakashi and his students inside along with three civilians.

'Likely Tazuna and his family.' Kushina thought

Suddenly the door opened revealing a woman looking at them warily.

"Can I help you?" Asked the woman

"Yes, we're the other team Kakashi sent for." Kushina replied, the woman looked seeing the Konoha headbands and relaxed

"Of course, he mentioned another team would be arriving please come in. I'm Tsunami." Introduced Tsunami opening the door for them

"Thank you Tsunami, also if we did mean you harm that knife behind your back wouldn't have helped you." Kushina commented, Tsunami looked surprised before turning red in embarrassment muttering an apology that Kushina waved off

"It's fine your just being cautious." Said Kushina, Akane nodding in agreement

"Yeah, we heard about that Gato guy and what he's done to Wave." Akane added

Entering the living room, they saw Team Seven, Kakashi and his students, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Kakashi looked up gulping a little when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Kushina-Senpai, you're the team Minato-sensei sent to help us." Said Kakashi nervously considering Kushina's dislike of Minato also extended towards him

"Yes, since you obviously can't handle a simple escort mission." Kushina said sarcasm dripping from her tone, Kakashi flinching at the jab

"So, I read your report you ran into Zabuza Momochi and a hunter-nin. Anything else?" Questioned Kushina

"Yes, it's possible the hunter-nin was Zabuza's accomplice and he's still alive." Kakashi said

While Kushina and Kakashi discussed the mission, Akane sat down before feeling eyes on her. Looking she saw Sakura switching between glaring at her and looking at Sasuke in adoration, making Akane groan.

When they were little Akane used to be friends with Sakura and Ino Yamanaka, but as they got older and Sakura and Ino became obsessed with Sasuke and Akane didn't, they both became convinced Akane wanted Sasuke for herself.

Akane tried telling them she wasn't interested in Sasuke, finding more annoying and to emo, but neither would listen so she eventually just let them believe whatever they wanted.

Sasuke just silently glared at the wall as if it had offended him, while Sai had that creepy fake smile.

"Would you care to repeat that Kakashi?!" Kushina demanded getting the four genin's attention seeing the redhead glaring heatedly at Kakashi who was sweating nervously

"I uh, started teaching them the tree walking exercise." Said Kakashi

"And what else?" Said Kushina her hair starting to float into nine strands

"Um, team… work… exercises…" Kakashi said slowly, Kushina's glare increasing in fury her eyes briefly flashing red

Akane looked at Kakashi shocked, he was only now teaching his team the tree walking exercise. She had already learned that and water walking in her first week as a genin!

Kushina's hand twitched towards her sword, when Kakashi mentioned teamwork, but stopped and took a deep breath.

"Fine, as of this moment, I'll be taking over as Team Seven's teacher for the duration of this mission since obviously can't. All of you follow me." Ordered Kushina, only Sai getting to follow

"NOW!" Kushina shouted, Sasuke and Sakura instantly shooting up to follow

All the while Kakashi's head lowered in sadness.

*Timeskip-two days*

Two days have passed since Kushina and Akane arrived in Wave Country and since Kushina took up training Team Seven while Kakashi was recuperating. Each time they came back all three were exhausted, Sai having it easier due to his training in Root but had to act like he was exhausted, Sasuke while having trained before but never that intensely, and Sakura had it the worse having never trained before and from her constant dieting.

Currently Kushina was walking with Tsunami the town as the latter needed to by some things and Kushina was acting as her guard, while a clone was training Team Seven and Akane was guarding Tazuna. As they walked Kushina looked around sadly at all the people on the streets. Kushina then grabbed someone's hand reaching for her pocket, looking her expression softened seeing it was a child.

"Sorry about that." Said Kushina letting go crouching down to eye level with the child smiling softly as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed some fruit and bread

"Here we go." Kushina offered, the child's eyes sparkling taking the food

"Thank you!"

The child ran off, as Kushina smiled at being able to someone in this poor country.

"It seems like everyday there are more children like that." Tsunami said sadly, Kushina nodding

"Well soon it'll get better with the bridge when it's finished." Said Kushina, Tsunami agreeing

Once they finished both women began walking back to the house, when suddenly Kushina froze up and turned around.

"Uh, Kushina-san is something wrong?" Tsunami asked seeing her stop

Kushina looked around a little more as if searching for something.

'Was that…' Kushina thought before shaking her head and turned to Tsunami with a fake smile

"No, no it's nothing. I just thought I saw someone." Said Kushina, Tsunami nodded slowly before they continued on their way

*Later*

When Kushina and Tsunami got back, Tsunami got to work on dinner, while Team Seven and Akane soon arrived as well.

Now they were all sitting down having dinner with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Tsunami's son Inari, with everyone besides Inari eating and making small talk.

Inari was instead glaring angrily at all the ninja, something Akane noticed making her stop.

"You gotta problem kid?" Akane questioned with a raised brow

"Why?" Muttered Inari

"Why what." Said Akane

"All your stupid training it's all pointless! Gato's got a whole army and they'll kill you! No matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose!" Shouted Inari

Kakashi immediately paled hearing what Inari's saying and risked glancing at Kushina, paling further when he saw her hair shadowing her eyes. Silently Kakashi motioned for Inari to be quiet but the kid wouldn't listen.

"Well why don't you keep your opinion to yourself, I'm not gonna lose to a few thugs." Akane retorted not liking this kids attitude

"Why don't you shut up! Just looking at you makes me sick, you don't know anything about this country, you ninja all laughing and playing as if this just joke!" Inari shouted

'Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutthef*ckup!' Kakashi mentally repeated while also scooting away from Kushina

Before finally diving under the table when Inari said something he really shouldn't have.

"None of you no anything about pain!" Said Inari

Instantly everyone was forced to their knees by an ungodly pressure, as the house itself began shaking. Everyone shakily looked to the source of the pressure seeing Kushina glaring in pure hatred at Inari, her hair floating up in nine strands, her eyes crimson red with slit pupils, and her canines elongating into fangs.

'Wh-what k-kind o-o-of mo-monster is sh-she.' Sakura mentally stuttered having never felt power like this

'Is this… the power of the Nine Tails?' Thought Sai for the first time in years he was truly afraid

'What power.' Sasuke thought it was even worse than Itachi's

'K-Kaa-chan.' Akane said mentally looking at her mother scared

Getting up Kushina stalked around the table until she was hovering over Inari, the boy himself whimpering in terror unable to move. Kushina then back handed Inari across the face knocking to the ground, while unseen by everyone a seal glowed on Inari's cheek before vanishing.

 **"You no nothing of pain boy."** Growled Kushina

Just like that it was over, the pressure vanished allowing everyone to breath again, while Kushina's appearance returned to normal.

"Forgive me, I usually have a much better of my temper. Excuse me for a moment I need some air." Said Kushina in a chilly tone before exiting the house

For a moment no one said anything until Kakashi's head popped out from under the table looking around.

"Is it safe?" Asked Kakashi thinking Kushina was still around but didn't see her and came out from under the table

"Wh-what was that?" Tazuna gasped out really wishing for a drink

"It's not really my place to say." Said Kakashi knowing the reason behind Kushina's sudden anger was a touchy subject no one wanted to bring up while she's in hearing distanced

Eventually everyone finished dinner, though choosing to remain silent, and went to bed with Akane staying up waiting for her Kaa-chan to come back.

When she did return Kushina smirked darkly when she heard Inari's fearfully whimpering. That seal she put on him was designed to give the wearer the worst nightmares imaginable, while some might see it as cruel Kushina intended to teach the brat a lesson about learning to keep his mouth shut and what real pain is.

*Timeskip-three days*

Today was the day, Kakashi and Kushina knew Zabuza would be fully healed and ready for them, or at least Kakashi being unaware of Kushina's arrival. Kushina left a few clones behind to guard the house in case Gato tried using Tazuna's family as leverage.

When they arrived at the bridge they saw all of the workers dead and a thick mist covering the bridge.

"Be on guard he's here, isn't that right Zabuza!" Shouted Kakashi as the mist cleared a little revealing Zabuza and Haku

Zabuza's eye twitched when he saw the new additions with Kakashi.

'First Sharingan Kakashi, then the Witch of the Black Rose, now I have to deal with the Red Death! How can killing one single bridge builder be this difficult?!' Zabuza ranted mentally

What next one of those Bladers he's heard rumors about!

"Haku, just, just take care of the brats." Muttered Zabuza

"Hai Zabuza." Haku said charging at the Genin

Only to be stopped by Sasuke and Sai who engaged the hunter-nin.

"Akane, Sakura guard Tazuna we'll deal with Zabuza." Said Kakashi pulling his headband up revealing the Sharingan charging at Zabuza

Kushina prepared to join the fight when a thorny whip lashed out against her.

"Sorry but your fights with me." Said the Witch of the Black dropping down holding the rose

"So, Gato hired not only Zabuza but the Witch of the Black Rose." Kushina said drawing her sword showing its red blade and charged at the Witch

The Witch avoided or blocked the sword strikes using her whip before jumping into the air as the whip glowed red

"Rose Whiplash!" Said the Witch swiftly slashing the whip in multiple directions at Kushina who went through handseals

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Kushina said as water rose up from under the bridge around her blocking the whip

Landing on the bridge the Witch began twirling the whip around her and it began launching crescent shaped energy blades

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" Said the Witch

'I have to deal with that whip.' Kushina thought ducking and dodging the energy blades before going through handseals again

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!" Said Kushina releasing several condensed air balls

The attack travelled past the energy blades towards the Witch who use her whip to shield the attack but was surprised when they cut through her weapon

'What! That should be impossible my whips are stronger than steel!' Thought the Witch in shock seeing her whip be shredded by the attack

"Hmph, I guess your reputation proceeds you Red Death, I suppose I should stop holding back. Petal Whirlwind!" The Witch said unleashing a whirlwind of razor sharp petals speeding towards Kushina

Kushina grunted as the petals were moving a lot faster than the whip, so a few managed to slice her.

"I think this has gone on long enough. Death Tr-" Said the Witch before being cut off at the sound of a thousand birds

Looking she saw Zabuza was restrained by a pack of dogs and Kakashi was charging him with a Lightning Blade, with Haku jumping in front of Zabuza to take the hit. Taking a glance, the Witch also saw the two brats Haku had been fighting were unconscious turned into human pin cushions

'Just great.' Thought the Witch stopping her attack and aiming her hand towards Kakashi

"Thorns!" The Witch said as vines shot out of the ground ensnaring Kakashi and stopping his attack

Before anything else could be done everyone heard the sound of clapping, looking they saw Gato were an army of thugs.

"Well look at this, I guess you were just a baby demon after all, and you the so-called Witch couldn't handle one woman." Said Gato

"Gato! What's the meaning of this?!" Zabuza demanded

"Isn't obvious, I never intended to pay either of you, I was going to kill you when the job was finished now I'm going to kill you all and take that Black Rose bitch as my slave and let my men have all the other women here!" Said Gato, as his army of thugs cheered and leered at Akane and Kushina

Just then the Witch began giggling that evolved into laughter, confusing everyone.

"You truly think this group of idiots can take me down, I'm almost insulted. I suppose it doesn't make a difference, once I kill you and your band of hired minions I'll just take what you owe me plus interest." Said the Witch, as Gato and his men just laughed

"You kill us please you and what army." Gato taunted

"Not an army, all I need is this." Said the Witch pulling out a black and red Bey with dragon ahead and rose on the face bolt

'Oh, come on!' Yelled Zabuza mentally

The Witch of the Black Rose was a Blader!

"Oh, and what's a little top going to do." Mocked Gato

In response the Witch threw the Bey onto the bridge where it began spinning, as the thugs continued laughing. That is until the Bey unleashed dark flame like aura

"Rise up Black Rose Dragon!" Shouted the Witch as from the Bey a pillar of dark energy appeared

From the pillar to rose petal covered wings unfolded as a dragon whose body is made entirely of red rose petals with black lining emerged and roared at the now freaked out and terrified thugs.

"I-it's just a trick, it's not real!" Shouted Gato backing away

"Oh, this is no trick, this is your death! Black Rose Dragon destroy them, Black Rose Flare!" The Witch said

Black Rose Dragon roared as it launched a torrent of razor sharp petals from it's wings at the thugs who were merciless cut down until only the now terrified Gato was left. The Witch held out her hand as Black Rose Dragon returned to the Bey which flew into her waiting hand and began walking towards Gato.

Gato seeing the Witch begin approaching him immediately tried getting away but was stopped by vines restraining his movements and forcing him to face the Witch.

"Pl-please I-I'll gi-give you a-anything-" Gato was cut off when the Witch grabbed his face forcing his mouth

"I want you to shut up." Said the Witch pulling out a black seed and forcing it down Gato's throat

With that done the Witch turned around and began walking away as her vines released Gato who held his stomachs feeling something wrong.

"Seed of the Death Plant." The Witch intoned

Everyone watched in muted horror and morbid fascination was Gato began clawing at his stomach while vines and leaves began growing out of his body, before he finally burst open revealing a large grouping of pink and purple flowers.

The Witch looked over the horrified faces of the Genin, the pink one she noticed was emptying her stomach over the side of the bridge, Tazuna, and all the newly arrived villagers. The only ones who didn't look in horror were Kushina, the now freed Kakashi, and Akane.

She also noticed that in the ensuing chaos Zabuza and Haku managed to escape.

'Damn and I was hoping to cash in his bounty.' The Witch thought before looking at the two Jonin

"Consider yourselves lucky I'm in a good mood." Said the Witch before vanishing in a swirl of rose petals intent to get the money owed to her by the now deceased Gato

For a moment every stood still in a silence, unsure of what just happened. Until Kushina sheathed her sword and began walking away.

"Missions over let's go Akane-chan." Kushina said

"But weren't we supposed to protect Tazuna?" Asked Akane

"No, Team Seven is supposed to protect Tazuna, we were supposed to assist Team Seven against Zabuza and his accomplice, they're gone and Gato's dead therefore they have reason to try and kill Tazuna. Ergo our missions over. Now let's go." Said Kushina, Akane noticing how she seemed distracted

Kushina also made a handsign removing the seal she placed on Inari, sure the brat must've learned his lesson by now.

*Timeskip-one day-Konoha*

Kushina sat in the living room staring at nothing particular, thinking of what the Witch of Black Rose did in Wave Country. She had a Bey, it's been so long since the last time Kushina saw one up close and personal. She still remembered the shock and awe she felt the first time seeing one and the beast it was capable of summoning.

Thinking about it made Kushina's eyes misty as memories she had tried desperately to keep buried.

 **"Why are you getting upset over this you knew what you were doing."** Said Kyuubi from within Kushina's mind, making the woman groan in annoyance

After having half the Kyuubi sealed back in her, she's had to deal with the fox talking constantly, considering the seal she now had wasn't as strong as the one she originally had. Now she had a giant beast in her head that didn't know to keep out of business that didn't concern her.

Yep, Kushina had quickly found out that the Kyuubi was in fact female, wasn't that shock but it did fill her with feminine pride that the strongest Tailed Beast was female.

'It doesn't matter if I knew what I was doing or not, it was wrong for me to do that.' Kushina thought

 **"So, you regret what you did?"** Kyuubi questioned

'Hell no!' Kushina denied mentally

 **"But would you do it again, knowing what it would lead to?"** Asked Kyuubi

That made Kushina pause, if she knew what it would lead to would she do what she did again. The pain it would cause, the destruction, everything all from her mistake.

 **"Oh so now it's a mistake what you did."** Kyuubi said

'That's not what I meant it!' Thought Kushina

 **"Really because that's what it sounded like. Tell you what why don't you think it over and when you have an answer then we'll talk."** Said Kyuubi before cutting the connection

Kushina was now left alone to her own thoughts with a single question.

If she could go back, knowing what she does now, would she still do it?

*With Kerbecs*

Kerbecs walked down a dirt road in Fire Country hoping to run into more Konoha Ninja to leave for Namikaze to find near death, and hopefully a better challenge.

Though he stopped sensing three people behind him, looking he saw three Ame Genin all wearing yellow jumpsuits, rebreathers, and sashes over their eyes, one with only one eyes free, and another with both eyes covered.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys a lost little Genin." Said the Genin in the middle, while Kerbecs clenched his fists in anger

He hasn't been a Genin in over thirty years, he could easily kill these three with both arms tied behind his back and his eyes closed.

"What village are from boy?" Questioned the apparent leader

"None of your damn business trash." Kerbecs dismissed

"Oh looks he's got a mouth on him, how about we teach him a lesson." The leader said as his teammates nodded and began surrounding Kerbecs

'Hah, it's gonna be one of those days.' Kerbecs thought

"Alright, I've got more important things to do than deal with you morons. So, here's what's gonna happen you three are going to get out of my way and I might consider not killing you." Said Kerbecs, getting laughs from all three of the Genin

"Yeah right, don't act tough brat, what could you do to the three of us." The second said

"Wow you must be dumber than you look, I only count two of you." Kerbecs said, said confusing the Ame Genin

"What're you talk-"

Before the Genin could finish Kerbecs appeared in front of him slashing a kunai across his throat.

"Oops, my mistake there aren't two, there only one." Said Kerbecs appearing in front of the second shoving a flame covered fist through his chest and turned to the leader

"And now there's one." Kerbecs said, as the leader backed up fearfully having not even seen Kerbecs move

Suddenly he backed up into someone and glanced seeing it was Kerbecs, while the one in front of him faded out of existence.

'An afterimage!' The Genin thought in shock at seeing someone move fast enough to leave and afterimage

Kerbecs instantly wrapped his arms around the Genin's neck and back and forced him to bend backwards.

"Pl-please you don't have to do this." Begged the Genin

"Yes, I do." Kerbecs said before…

*SNAP*

Dropping the Genin's now limp corpse.

"I really don't like arrogant brats." Said Kerbecs

Looking through the Genin's belonging he found nothing of use, until he found some documents on the leader's body.

'Chunin Exams held in Konoha. Hm, this may just prove worthwhile.' Thought Kerbecs with a grin

*Later-Konoha*

Standing in attention at the gates were Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, the "Eternal Guards", both extremely bored from nothing interesting happening, aside from the occasional teams passing through for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

"Hey." Said Izumo

"Yeah." Kotetsu responded

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Izumo asked

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a Kami watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Said Kotetsu, Izumo giving his friend an incredulous look

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, in the sun? When we could be in the shade in the booth over there." Izumo said pointing at the check in booth

"Oh. Uh... yeah." Kotetsu said awkwardly

"What was all that stuff about Kami?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?" Asked Izumo

"No." Kotetsu replied

"You sure?" Izumo said

"Yeah." Responded Kotetsu

"Okay then let's go sit in the booth." Said Izumo as they both walked over and sat in the booth

Just then they saw someone approaching, it was a teen with spiky white hair with a splash of red on the left side, sharp amber eyes, tanned skin, a muscular build, wearing a black tank top with gold lining, a white lab coat that's hooked in front of him while his arms weren't in the sleeves, black pants matching his tank top tucked into black boots, and a gold dragon crown.

"Hello what's your business here in Konoha?" Questioned Izumo

In response the teen slammed down a piece of paper on the counter, startling Izumo and Kotetsu, and continued walking into the village. Shaking off the shock Izumo grabbed the paper and saw it was a Chunin Exams form.

"Huh, that guys participating in the Chunin Exams, then where's his team?" Kotetsu wondered

"It says he's a Mercenary Shinobi, not affiliated with any of the villages and doesn't have a team." Izumo said, surprising Kotetsu

"Huh, a Mercenary Shinobi. Well he's either confident or arrogant to be taking the Exams alone." Commented Kotetsu, Izumo nodding slowly looking where the teen walked off to

'Ryuga, there's something about him.' Izumo thought

*With Akane*

Akane was not having a good day.

It started off fine, with her Kaa-chan giving her the day off, but not before telling her that she was entering her into the Chunin Exams, then running into Konohamaru and his friends. Then it went downhill with Sakura showing up and chasing Konohamaru after he made a remark about her forehead, with Konohamaru running into a Suna Genin who grabbed the small boy and prepared to hit him.

Just before Akane could interfere a wall of fire shot up around the Suna Genin shocking him into dropping Konohamaru who immediately ran back to Udon and Moegi.

"What the?! Who did that?!" The Suna Genin demanded looking for the source of the flames

"Hey clown boy!" A growling voice said from a roof top

Looking they, all saw Ryuga with a disinterested look.

"Are you the one who did this?!" Said the Genin motioning to the fading flames

"And what if I am?" Said Ryuga rhetorically

Growling Kankuro went to grab Crow ignoring Temari's warning.

"You sure you wanna do that clown boy, what with the red head in the tree currently drilling holes into your head." Ryuga said, causing Kankuro and Temari

Turning they saw their brother Gaara upside down on a branch, while in the same tree Sasuke was shocked at not having sensed Gaara.

"Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village." Said Gaara appearing between his siblings in a swirl of sand

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro began

"Shut up before I kill you." Gaara interrupted, making Kankuro's mouth smack shut

"Forgive my brother for his actions." Said Gaara to the Konoha Genin, Akane was about to speak but Sakura opened her mouth first

"What're you three doing here anyway Suna Genin aren't supposed to be here." Sakura said rather rudely, making Akane give her a sideway glare

"They're here for the Chunin Exams pinky, I'd have thought you'd notice all the other foreign Genin. But I guess that's too be expected from a civilian brat." Said Ryuga, Sakura turning red in embarrassment and anger

"I'm a ninja you Baka!" Sakura screeched, making everyone wince at the volume

"Could have fooled me." Muttered Temari

"You, what's your name?" Gaara questioned, Sasuke smirking thinking he was talking to him

"Sasuke Uchi-"

"Not you, him." Gaara cut off pointing to Ryuga

"Tsk, Ryuga." Said Ryuga

"I am Gaara no Sabaku. I look forward to facing you in the Exams. Temari, Kankuro let's go." Gaara as he and his siblings departed

"And who are you beautiful?" Ryuga said looking to the Konoha Genin

"None of your business freak!" Shouted Sakura assuming he was talking to her

"I wasn't talking to you pinky, I was talking to her." Said Ryuga motioning to Akane, surprising the girl who pointed to herself

"Me?" Asked Akane making sure it was her he's talking to, with Ryuga nodding

"Oh, uh, I'm Akane Uzumaki." Akane introduced

"Akane, such a lovely name." Said Ryuga grabbing Akane's hand and kissing it, making the girl gain a pink dusting across her cheeks

Akane never showed much interest in guys, as most only cared about her name and bragging about dating the Hokage's daughter, so she never much bothered with guys preferring to focus on training and missions.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Akane-chan, I hope to see you again real soon." Said Ryuga

"Uh, yeah you to Ryuga." Akane said, as Ryuga walked away vanishing in a swirl of flames

Ryuga appeared in an empty training ground and sighed as he was enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Kerbecs, or at least a Blood Clone.

Kerbecs had his clone enter the Exams with the purpose of causing a bit of destruction, gathering information on the other Genin Konoha has, and getting close to Akane Uzumaki. The clone still smirked remembering the originals plan, make Akane fall in love with him and turn him to his side, after all what'd be better than the look on Namikaze's face when he see's his daughter in the arms of his worst enemy.

"I hope your ready Namikaze, because this is the beginning of your end." Said the clone as it laughed darkly

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yep the Witch is a Blader and if her Bey isn't obvious enough to her identity, then wow, just wow. Now I'll say this now, no the real Ryuga sadly will not appear, I have different story for him soon enough. So, Kerbecs has infiltrated Konoha, met Akane, and plans to make her fall for him. Will he succeed, will Akane resist his wicked charms, and how will Kerbecs presence affect a certain snakes plan. Find out next time! So, review if you like go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be kicking off the Chunin Exams, with there being a few twists in the Second part, also character death in this chapter, character death, got a problem with that to bad cause there will be more. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Akane looked around at all the gathered Genin, having not seen so many from different villages before, she saw the Suna Team off in a corner, Teams Eight and Ten by the entrance. She also caught Ryuga leaning against the wall, he looked over at her and winked, making the girl look away with a faint blush.

Though suddenly she saw another Team enter and saw it was Team Seven getting everyone's attention, while Teams Eight and Ten approached, Kiba making a big spectacle making everyone look at the three Teams. Akane quickly looked away when Ino and Sakura began fighting over Sasuke, not wanting to see them embarrassing themselves.

'Don't they realize they're basically painting targets on their backs.' Thought Akane

"That's just sad." Said Ryuga right next to her surprising Akane a little having not sensed him move

"Yeah it is." Akane agreed

"They act as if these Exams are just a game, not realizing they could die in them. Makes you wonder what their senseis were thinking." Ryuga commented

"I'm sure their senseis have faith in them if they entered their teams." Said Akane

"Or they just wanted to stroke their own egos, to see who had the stronger team not really caring if they were ready or not." Retorted Ryuga

Akane couldn't really say anything against that, she's met all the Jonin teachers, Kakashi was a lazy pervert that always showed up three hours late and only focused on teamwork exercises, the sensei of Team Ten, Asuma Sarutobi, while not as lazy as Kakashi didn't really push his team to improve, and the sensei of Team Eight, Kurenai Yuhi a fairly new Jonin, babied her team not pushing them to be better and tended to focus on Hinata, given they've known each other longer, more than Shino and Kiba.

When Akane became her Kaa-chan's apprentice, Kushina made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to hold back simply because she's her daughter. Making sure Akane was ready for unforgiving world outside of Konoha, not wanting her daughter to make a mistake that could cost her, her life.

"What about you Ryuga, were you trained by anyone?" Asked Akane, Ryuga shaking his head

"Not really, I preferred to train on my own, learning from my mistakes, the only time I ever asked for help was in spars to see how far I'd gotten." Ryuga replied, Akane nodding in respect to that

"So, what do you specialize in, if you don't mind me asking." Said Akane, Ryuga merely smirked at her

"Nice try sweetheart, your cute, but not enough to reveal my skills." Ryuga said

Akane pouted crossing her arms, but smiled faintly.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room revealing a group of Chunin and at the front was Ibiki Morino.

"Alright maggots listen up, find your seats, and shut the hell up! I'm Ibiki Morino, I'm the Proctor of the First Exam!" Shouted Ibiki

Immediately everyone found their seats, Akane coincidentally sitting next to Ryuga, and listened for further instructions.

"Alright, you have an hour to complete the test in front of you, once the hour is up I will give you the tenth question, and no cheating! If your caught cheating five times you and your team will be disqualified. Any questions." Said Ibiki looking around

"Uh…"

"Good! You may begin!" Ibiki said

Ryuga looked at his test raising a brow when he saw the questions, while he could answer then no problem, a normal Genin wouldn't be able to answer them.

'Ah, so that's the goal, testing our information gathering abilities, that's why we have several chances to cheat. And if I hazard a guess the tenth question will be if we're ready to face the unknown that comes with being a Chunin. Well played Ibiki well played, too bad you didn't account for me.' Thought Ryuga smirking filling out the answers not seeing a reason to cheat

Once he finished he kicked back deciding to sleep until the end.

*Later*

Ryuga cracked an eye open when he saw the room filled with smoke, someone must have detonated a smoke bomb. Looking to his side seeing Akane smiling innocently with her test filled out.

"Might wanna try something a little less obvious next time." Muttered Ryuga loud enough for her to hear, while Akane gave him an innocent look

"Alright maggot's times up, pencils down! I will now give you the tenth question but first…" Ibiki trailed off, at which point Ryuga tuned him out

'Blah, blah, blah ugh I swear if I have to listen to this for a second longer I'm dispelling myself.' Thought Ryuga annoyed

"I just have one last thing to say… you all pass!" Said Ibiki

'Yes wonderful, can you move on now.' Ryuga thought rolling his eyes as Ibiki talked about the being Chunin and taking risks

Suddenly a black blur smashed through the window, that unfurled revealing a banner that read "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi" with said woman also appearing in front.

"Alright brats the Second Exam Proctor Anko Mitarashi!" Announced Anko

"Anko, your early." Ibiki stated, Anko sweatdropping and looking sheepish

"Anyway… meet me at Training Ground Forty-Four now!" Anko said before shunshining away

*Forest of Death*

'996… 997… 998… 999… 1000… 1001' Kerbecs thought doing pull ups on a branch near the entrance to the Forest of Death

Doing them all one handed with his gravity seals dialed up to 20x normal gravity.

The reason he was at the Forest of Death was simply because he knew this was where the Second part of the Chunin Exams would take place. He knew this because it's where his own Chunin Exams took place, and he doubted things have changed since his imprisonment.

So, he had headed here after the Exams started and ow was simply waiting for the Proctor and passing Teams to arrive.

'And here they are now.' Thought Kerbecs flipping onto the branch and suppressing his chakra

Looking he saw all the Teams that passed the First test, including his clone and Akane, though he narrowed his eyes behind his mask when he looked at a Kusa Team, he'd recognize that vile chakra anywhere.

'Orochimaru.' Kerbecs thought a little surprised he infiltrated Konoha and no one has sensed him

Hell is former apprentice his literally less then five feet from him and she can't tell it's him.

'He's not even trying to hide himself!' Ranted Kerbecs mentally seeing Orochimaru hand Anko her kunai back with his tongue of all things and she didn't think that was suspicious

How has this place not been attacked yet?!

'I swear the more time I spend here, the more I wish I'd gone rogue sooner!' Kerbecs thought as all the teams lined up at gates

"One last piece of advice, try not to die! Begin!" Anko said through the megaphones

'Hehehehe, very poor choice of words.' Thought Kerbecs going into the forest after the Teams

He intended to leave a very clear message to Namikaze, that he's back and no one is safe.

But first he had to meet with his clone to learn about the teams still in the Exams.

It didn't take long to find his clone leaning against a tree the bodies of an Ame Team at his feet while both a Heaven and Earth Scroll were in his grasp.

"So, what did you learn?" Questioned Kerbecs, as Ryuga merely held out his fist for him to bump

Bumping his fist against Ryuga's, Kerbecs closed his eyes sorting through all information of the Genin. While Ryuga may not have appeared like it but he had been observing any teams that could prove to be potential threats, as little as they'd be, Kerbecs preferred to take care of potential threats before they could become a problem.

Only three teams really stood out, the Sound Team while not being a threat they annoy Kerbecs with their arrogance, that Kabuto kid knew to much about other teams and villages to be a simple Genin especially with the number of times he's taken the Exams, and finally Team Ten from Konoha, the only real threat there was the Nara kid with his high IQ, the other two weren't a threat.

'Nara's always were to smart for their own good.' Kerbecs thought in annoyance remembering a few Nara's that poke their noses into his business

They weren't problems once he was done with them.

"That's good, now hurry to the tower." Ordered Kerbecs, Ryuga groaning in annoyance at having to continue dealing with brats but nodded

Hopefully he'll come across more teams to take his frustration out on.

Kerbecs watched his clone jump away, before going after the first team, Kabuto's team. He didn't know their skills or abilities, so it'd be best to kill them quickly before they had a chance to fight back.

It didn't take long to find them, and quicker than any of them could follow Kerbecs coated his hands in flames and shoved his hands through Yoroi and Misumi's chests, before chopping Kabuto's neck separating his head from his shoulders.

'That's done, and just to be sure…' Kerbecs thought going through handsigns

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Said Kerbecs spewing out a massive fireball incinerating the bodies

'Now for the Sound Team.' Thought Kerbecs jumping off to where he sensed the Sound Team

When arrived he paused for a moment as he got a better read of their power. While the two boy's chakra pools were pitiful, the girl's chakra pools while not overly big, were at the least low Chunin.

'Interesting.' Kerbecs thought maybe the girl could prove useful

Jumping down Kerbecs threw two kunai at the boys lodging themselves in their throats. Looking to the pale girl, Kerbecs smiled beneath his mask.

"Tell me girl, how'd you like to be strong?" Said Kerbecs

*With Ryuga*

Ryuga jumped through the forest bored out of his mind, after meeting up with the original he tried finding more Teams to toy with, but so far hasn't found any.

'Who does a guy have to kill, to kill someone around here!' Ryuga thought before sensing a buildup of chakra

'Finally!' Thought Ryuga at getting the chance to fight

Though when he arrived he stopped on a branch in surprise at the seen before him. It was the Suna Team facing off against an Ame Team, what held Ryuga's attention was one of the Genin was encased in a coffin of sand, while Gaara appeared to be the one controlling the sand.

'What?! That kid is Shukaku's Jinchuuriki!' Ryuga thought since only Shukaku's Jinchuuriki could control sand in such a way

'That explains the massive power he contains.' Said Ryuga mentally seeing Gaara crush the Ame Genin in a rain of blood

Sensing another team nearby, Ryuga looked seeing Team Eight hiding, having just witnessed Gaara murder the other Ame Genin. Ryuga saw Gaara was about to kill them as well before his siblings convinced him otherwise and they left for the tower.

'This just got more complicated.' Thought Ryuga

Bad enough with Kushina and Akane having both halves of the Kyuubi, now he had to deal with an unstable Jinchuuriki that enjoys killing.

*With Kerbecs and Kin*

"So, Orochimaru is planning an invasion with Suna helping by unleashing Shukaku, with the goal of marking the Uchiha as his next vessel to gain the Sharingan, kill his former sensei, and hopefully destroy Konoha. I get all that." Kerbecs summarized as he and Kin jumped through the trees towards Team Tens location

"Yeah that's about it, he also had some trump card ready to take care of the Yondaime, and Jiraiya. But I don't know what it is, my team was only given the mission to kill Sasuke Uchiha." Said Kin to her new master

She was still in shock to be in the presence of _the_ Kerbecs, probably the only person she knew that truly terrified Orochimaru, if even half the stories about his power are true. And he offered to train her to be strong on the condition she remain absolutely loyal to him.

It wasn't a hard decision to make.

So, she told him everything about Orochimaru's invasion plan, any Oto Ninja worth mentioning, and that Kabuto Yakushi was his righthand man. Though Kin was shocked and a little fearful when he said he'd already killed Kabuto, someone that was easily Jonin Level and be able to take on the entire Sound Four alone. It only reinforced Kin's decision to join him.

She only hoped her friend Tayuya took his offer as well. When she had told him about the Sound Four he only seemed interested in Tayuya, dismissing the other three as weakling much to Kin's shock.

Now they were chasing after some Konoha Team, for what Kerbecs called her "initiation".

When they arrived at Team Tens location Kerbecs stopped Kin, before she could reveal their location.

"Okay we're here, now what?" Asked Kin wondering why they were bothering with this Team

"Simple, go down there and kill them." Kerbecs said, Kin raising a brow at that

She had no problem about killing, living in Oto you either kill or be killed, and Kin preferred living thank you very much.

"Can I at least ask why?" Kin said wanting to at least know why she had to kill three Konoha brats

Though she wilted when Kerbecs turned towards her, while she couldn't see his face she just knew he was giving her a warning look.

"Does Orochimaru not tell his subordinates anything about the clans of Konoha?" Said Kerbecs

"Uh, not really, mostly just how much he hates it and the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokages." Kin replied

"Why am I not surprised." Kerbecs muttered

"Alright, so those three are from the Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans, three clans known for their close bonds of friendship and working together. The Akimichi clans Jutsu involve expanding parts of their bodies to attack enemies with, or transforming into giant living boulders. The Yamanaka clans Jutsu involve taking control of opponent's bodies with their minds along with finding out information from captured Ninja. And the Nara clan Jutsu revolve around the use of their shadows to restrain enemy's movements leaving them open to be attacked or controlled, the Nara Clan also have some of the smartest minds in all of Konoha, with the clan head even being Jonin Commander, and his son down there has inherited that same intelligence." Said Kerbecs, as Kin listened in rapt attention before looking at three Genin in surprise at coming from such powerful clans

"And you want me, to kill them?" Said Kin gulping at fighting clan heirs with such powerful abilities

"You forget they're children who have never fought a strong opponent, the Yamanaka is fangirl who diets herself and if you avoid her Mind Transfer Jutsu her body will be vulnerable for a few minutes, the Akimichi will lose his temper if you call him fat leaving open for attacks, and the Nara while a genius is lazy, plus one can easily break free of their shadow if they have more chakra to overpower it." Kerbecs explained, Kin looking at the Genin now less worried than she was before now that she knew their weaknesses

"Now get going." Ordered Kerbecs, Kin nodding and jumping down revealing her presence to Team Ten

"Hey, you're from the Oto Team that attacked Kabuto!" Said Ino pointing at Kin

"Gee way to point out the obvious." Kin said sarcastically pulling out some Senbon

"You're actually going to try and fight us alone, please it's three against one." Said Ino smugly

"What do I have to scared of, a fangirl, a lazy ass, and fatty over there." Taunted Kin using the information Kerbecs gave her

Shikamaru and Ino paled backing away a little, while Choji's eyes were shadowed.

"What did you just say?" Choji growled

"Didn't you hear I said you were fat!" Kin said louder

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M NOT FIGHT, I'M CHUBBY! Ninja Art: Expansion Jutsu!" Said Choji as his body expanded into a giant

"You know doing that doesn't disprove my point." Said Kin

"Chubby's rule! Human Bullet Tank!" Choji said as his arms, legs, and head tucked into his body and began rolling at highspeed charging at Kin

Jumping out of the way Kin threw her Senbon at Shikamaru and Ino, smirking when they dodged the ones with the bells attached but were hit with the ones without bells.

'This is easier than I thought.' Kin thought having expected more

Pulling the strings attached to the bells, activating her Genjutsu disorienting them further, while throwing more Senbon at them.

"Rollrollrollrollrollrollrollroll!" Choji chanted coming back for another charge, as Kin smirked standing in front of a tree before jumping at the last-minute causing Choji to crash and get in the tree

"Well as fun as this has been, it's time I end this." Said Kin pulling out three poison coated Senbon and throwing each of them into the Genin's necks

"Wh-what is this?" Said Shikamaru feeling weak from the disorienting Genjutsu and now the poison

"Normally I don't use poison, but my new master wants you three dead. The poison I just used will kill you in less than hour, I'd say it's been fun, but I'd be lying." Said Kin, the three Genin passing out from the poison

"Well done Kin, well done. Now make sure they're dead." Kerbecs ordered jumping down

"But they're going to be dead soon." Said Kin frowning

What'd be the point in killing them when they're already dead?

"You want to know why I dislike poison as a weapon Kin, not only is it a coward's tool for those too weak to kill an enemy themselves, but there's always the chance these three will be found, healed, and tell someone like the Hokage of what happened here. And I'd rather not have my presence be revealed this early. So, kill them." Said Kerbecs

Kin couldn't fault that logic, since the poison wasn't anything special, something even a novice medic could cure. Pulling out a kunai Kin walked over and slit the Genin's throats without hesitation.

"Good. Now let's go." Kerbecs said as he and Kin left the scene

*Timeskip-Five days*

Minato looked at the gathered Genin with a frown, there weren't that many, only eleven finalists, Team Seven, Team Eight, the Sand Siblings, Akane, and that Mercenary Genin Ryuga. The last one concerned Minato, and not just because he seemed a little to close to his daughter, but something about him just set Minato on edge.

"Alright to all of you who have made this far I'd like to congratulate. Now then the finals of the Chunin Exams will take place in a month's time, use that time to train and prepare for the finals, first off take a number to determine who you will be facing." Said Minato, as Anko walked around letting each Genin take a number

"One." Ryuga

"Two." Kiba

"Three." Akane

"Four." Sakura

"Five." Shino

"Six." Kankuro

"Seven." Gaara

"E-Eight." Temari

"N-Nine." Hinata

"Ten." Sai

"Eleven." Sasuke

"Now then here are the match ups for the finals." Said Minato as the screen on the wall shuffled through names

Ryuga vs. Kiba

Akane vs. Sakura

Shino vs. Kankuro

Gaara vs. Temari

Hinata vs. Sai

"Sasuke Uchiha will pass on to the second around and face the winner of match five. Now then dismissed!" Said Minato, as all the Genin exited the Tower

Before he could leave an Anbu jumped down in front of him.

"I apologize for the interruption Hokage-sama, but Proctor Mitarashi needs to see you immediately." Said the Anbu

"If this is about Orochimaru I've already been informed." Said Minato

"No it's worse." Anbu said, now getting Minato's attention

"let's go." Minato said

*Forest of Death*

'No, no, no, no!' Thought Minato looking at the corpses of Team Ten three clan heir's dead

Minato guessed Orochimaru was likely involved in their deaths, possibly as a warning to what will happen if they try cancelling the Exams

'First, he marks Sasuke Uchiha with a Curse Seal, now this, what else can go wrong?!' Minato thought

Dealing with Orochimaru was one thing, but now he'll have three clan heads out for blood, even though they and Asuma all knew the risks when they entered the Chunin Exams, of course no one actually expected them to die. The only thing Minato can do now is increase Anbu patrols and hope Orochimaru keeps his down now that he's incurred the wrath of three clans.

*With Kushina*

Kushina walked through the village looking for her daughter, intent to get as much training into the month break as they can. She eventually found her, though was surprised to see her walking with a boy she's never seen before.

"Akane!" Kushina called out, getting both teens attention

"Kaa-chan!" Said Akane with a wave and smile, which Kushina returned

"I just heard you passed the Second Test and wanted to congratulate you. By the way who's your friend?" Kushina asked looking at the boy not seeing any headband showing what village he's from

"Oh, Kaa-chan this is Ryuga, he's a Mercenary Genin taking the Exams." Introduced Akane

"Well it's nice to meet you Ryuga, I'm-" Kushina began

"I know who you are, you're the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Ryuga interrupted holding out his hand

Shaking his head Kushina couldn't help but think he seemed familiar, but knew she's never seen or met him before.

"So, you're a Mercenary Genin. That must be hard not having a village or team to help you." Said Kushina

"Not really, I prefer working alone, most of my techniques cause large amounts of destruction, a team would only get caught in the attack." Ryuga said, Kushina nodding considering a few of her own techniques are like that

"By the way is it true you've met the Lord of Hades?" Asked Ryuga, getting Akane's attention while Kushina froze in place

"Wh-what did you say?" Kushina said hoping they didn't catch her stutter

"The Lord of Hades, you know during the Third Shinobi War, did you meet him?" Ryuga asked barely suppressing a smirk

"Uh, n-no I-I'm af-afraid I neve m-met him." Replied Kushina shakily

"Who's the Lord of Hades?" Said Akane annoyed at being out of the loop

"You don't know, I'm surprised I would have thought you'd know given your father's the Yondaime Hokage." Ryuga said

"What would my Tou-san have to do with this Lord of Hades?" Akane asked, not noticing her mother's increasingly pale face nor as she breathed heavily

"The fact the Lord of Hades was the first that nearly succeeded in killing the Yellow Flash." Ryuga revealed, Akane stopping in her tracks in shock

"Wh-what?" Whispered Akane

"If you wanna know more you'll have to ask your parents. Later Akane." Said Ryuga giving a two-finger salute before vanishing in a swirl of flames

Akane instantly turned to Kushina finally noticing her shaking and pale figure.

"Kaa-chan are you alright?" Akane asked worried

"I-I n-n-need t-to go." Stuttered Kushina shunshining away

If she had stayed a moment longer Akane would have seen tears streaming down her face.

 **So, what did you all think good. Yep I killed off Team Ten, why because of Shikamaru, who likely would have put together what Ryuga was, being Kerbecs Blood Clone to those who forget, so he had to be taken out, and yes I killed Kabuto for real, he's dead, gone, not coming back, and Kin is now on Kerbecs side and a certain flute player we all know and love might join as well. And finally who is this mysterious Lord of Hades Ryuga spoke about, why does Kushina seem shaken by the name, and how did he manage to nearly kill the Yellow Flash, well these questions may be answered next time! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be getting some backstory, along with finally learning who Kerbecs is, though maybe a few of you have already guessed who he is, but if not well no worries as you'll find out at the end of this chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Orochimaru cursed as he paced angrily, he had just found out about Kabuto's and the Oto Teams death, this puts a kink in his plan, considering he had planned to use two of those brats as sacrifices to bring back the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, and Kabuto was a valuable asset that'll be hard to replace.

Not only that but he's being blamed for the deaths of the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan heirs!

"Hello Orochimaru." Said a voice, making Orochimaru pause in surprise at not sensing anyone approach

Looking Orochimaru gulped taking a step back seeing Kerbecs standing on a rooftop, his form illuminated by the moonlight.

"Kerbecs." Orochimaru said in panic

If Kerbecs was here, then the entire invasion would be ruined!

"What's the matter you seem shocked to see me." Said Kerbecs walking and jumping across roofs around Orochimaru, with said Sannin keeping him in his view while trying to find a chance to escape

"I was… unaware of your escape." Orochimaru said being one of the few privy to the knowledge Kerbecs had been imprisoned

"What can I say, I needed a change of scenery. Counting the individual cracks in a mountain gets boring after a few years." Commented Kerbecs

"Am I to guess you are responsible for the deaths in the Forest of Death." Orochimaru said

"Maybe, depends were they friends of yours, if so you'll have to forgive me if I don't care." Kerbecs said

"Why are you here?" Asked Orochimaru though having a few theories

"You're a smart… whatever you are now a days, take a guess." Retorted Kerbecs now balancing on a pole, while Orochimaru swallowed

"If I had to guess you're here for Minato and Jiraiya, or maybe Kushina considering your history, or maybe you just want to show everyone you've returned." Orochimaru said

"Good guesses, your right I'm here for Namikaze, the toad is inconsequential though if he gets in my way he'll die, just like anyone who get's in my way." Said Kerbecs his eyes narrowing behind his mask at Orochimaru, who caught onto the subtle threat

"And how do you know this time things will be any different than twenty years ago." Orochimaru said

"Because last time I didn't use this." Kerbecs said revealing his Bey, making Orochimaru now become even more pale than he was before

"Wh-where did you get that?" Questioned Orochimaru seeing something he had been trying to find for over thirty years

Considering the last person to wield it could reshape entire Nations, and that was on his worst day, it was high on Orochimaru's list of artifacts to find and study.

"Don't act so surprised, it's mine by right." Said Kerbecs, Orochimaru freezing in shock

"So, it's true you're _his_ son." Whispered Orochimaru, Kerbecs head snapping towards the Snake Sannin

"Only three people should know that, and one of them is dead, how do you know that." Kerbecs demanded

"I had my suspicions back then, I saw it in how you fought, your attacks, the brutality, everything reminded me of _him_." Said Orochimaru, Kerbecs mulling this information over

"Did anyone else suspect, your teammates, Namikaze?" Questioned Kerbecs, Orochimaru snorting

"Please Tsunade was to busy drinking herself to death, Jiraiya to focused on his "research", and Minato as a fool who wouldn't know the truth if it was staring him in the face." Orochimaru said, Kerbecs nodding in agreement but still needing to be sure knowing if anyone suspected who his father was he'd have either been killed or locked away earlier

"Very well, I'll be taking my leave. And Orochimaru if you get in my way, your little invasion, I'll make sure it goes up in hellfire." Said Kerbecs flaring his killing intent bringing Orochimaru to his knees

Kerbecs shunshined away allowing Orochimaru to breath and mentally curse.

'Damn it all to hell! This just complicates things further!' Thought Orochimaru

While both he and Kerbecs have similar goals, Kerbecs only care for killing Minato and everyone he cares about, and anyone who gets in his way might as well cut their own throat, it'd be more merciful than whatever Kerbecs did to them.

'I may have to call in some help.' Orochimaru thought grimly knowing of the only person that could possibly match Kerbecs

The Witch of the Black Rose.

*Hokages Office*

Minato sighed as he signed another paper, things have just been going from bad to worse. After telling Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza about the death of their children all three clans have been on large scale manhunts for Orochimaru, and nothing Minato said could convince them otherwise, they were determined to avenge their children and heirs.

'Maybe I should consider retiring.' Thought Minato

Suddenly Akane came through the door with a strange look on her face.

"Akane what is it, shouldn't you be training?" Minato asked

"Tou-san, who's the Lord of Hades?" Said Akane, Minato's eyes widening in shock at hearing that name

"Where did you hear that name?" Questioned Minato quietly having expressly forbidding all his subordinates from ever mentioning that name while the civilians would prefer _that_ person simply fade into history

"So, you do know who the Lord of Hades is, who is he?" Asked Akane frowning, Minato sighing wishing to not have this conversation but knowing if he didn't tell her she'd find someone who would

"The Lord of Hades was a monster in human form. He appeared during the Third Shinobi War and had quickly rose as a person of immense power and inspired fear in all those who heard his name. He had no loyalty to any village, but he always took part in battles destroying armies on all sides, not caring who they were or what village they hailed from, it got to the point where if he was spotted everyone agreed to retreat, but they never got far before he forced them into fighting him. In fact, he was the one responsible for the death of the Sandaime Mizukage and Raikage." Said Minato

"But I thought the Sandaime Raikage died fighting an army of ten thousand shinobi." Akane said, with Minato chuckling hollowly

"That's what everyone chooses to believe, the truth is that before the Raikage could engage the army, the Lord of Hades showed up and wiped them out, before fighting the Raikage and killing him as well." Said Minato, much to Akane's shock

Someone who managed to defeat and army of ten thousand shinobi before killing someone who's body was regarded as the "strongest shield".

"Wh-where is he now?" Asked Akane afraid of such a person still being around

"He's dead, I killed him." Minato revealed, as Akane was shocked further

"H-how?" Akane questioned

"It was during my battle against the Iwa army, where I was named the Yellow Flash. That was a cover up, the truth was the Lord of Hades showed up and destroyed the Iwa army before challenging me. It was the longest, hardest battle of my life, we fought for hours, I only survived as long as I did thanks to my Hiraishin to teleport out of his attacks way. But eventually the battle came to an end and I killed him. But at a cost." Said Minato taking off the glove on his right hand and rolling his sleeve up showing his arm up to his elbow was wrapped in bandages

"I lost my right arm in that battle and would have bled to death had I not been rushed to Tsunade in time. This arm is a prosthetic made from the cells of Hashirama Senju that Tsunade made for me." Said Minato replacing his sleeve and glove

"Wh-what happened to the body?" Akane asked knowing that some people would want to the body to discover its secrets

"It was destroyed, when the Lord of Hades died his body was reduced to ash, we could only guess he had a dead man seal to destroy his body in the event he was ever defeated so that no one could ever discover his secrets." Said Minato

"Just one more question, did Kaa-chan ever meet the Lord of Hades?" Akane asked, Minato frowning at the question

"Not that I'm aware of, at the time I was focused on splitting my time between the war, my Genin Team, and my duties as Hokage. But I doubt she met him if she did someone would have known. Why?" Said Minato

"No reason." Akane said leaving the office with more questions than answers

'Why would Ryuga ask Kaa-chan if she's met the Lord of Hades, as if he knew something he shouldn't.' Thought Akane feeling like she's missing something

Whatever it is she intends to find out.

*Timeskip-one week*

Akane walked through the village after another day of training for the finals, this time without her mother's assistance, though Akane knew she wouldn't be getting Kushina's help today given the date.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a familiar head of spiky white hair and a billowing lab coat hanging off the shoulders.

"Ryuga!" Said Akane running up to him, while Ryuga stopped and looked to her with a smirk

"Hello Akane, how are you?" Ryuga asked

"I'm fine, just finished some training." Replied Akane with a smile

Over the week Akane and Ryuga have hung out with each other whenever they can, with the Uzumaki girl maybe developing a minor crush on him.

"Good, your going to need all your strength for when we fight." Said Ryuga, Akane raising

"You say it like your sure we'll fight each other. You still have to beat Kiba before fighting me." Akane said knowing she'll win her match

While they might have been friends Akane wasn't going to pretend Sakura stands a chance against her. Ryuga scoffed at the reminder.

"Please, that runt won't last a minute against me, I won't even need to try against him." Dismissed Ryuga

"Is that confidence or arrogance?" Asked Akane with a raised brow as despite all his talk Kiba was decently strong

"Both." Ryuga responded

"By the way where's your mom, I'd have thought she'd be with you for your training." Said Ryuga, Akane looking down

"Uh, yeah usually she is. But today is different, it's the same every year for all long as I kind, the same day, she just locks herself up in our house and doesn't come out until the next morning." Said Akane while wincing at the memories of whenever someone tried getting her Kaa-chan to come out

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, even her Tou-san they all ended getting rag dolled by Kushina's Chakra Chains and then thrown off into the distance, they eventually got the message to leave her alone. Akane could also remember sometimes hearing her Kaa-chan crying whenever she was in the room, whe she'd try going in the door was locked or her Tou-san stopped her.

Ryuga frowned at that, what could cause Kushina to lock herself up for an entire day. Though realization dawned on him when he remembered just what today is.

'Maybe she didn't know.' Thought the clone referring to his imprisonment he'd always she was aware of Namikaze's plan to lock him up but maybe she didn't know after all

"Let's go out." Ryuga said suddenly, surprising Akane

"W-what." Stuttered Akane

"Let's go out, right now. You look like you need to have a little fun." Said Ryuga

"L-like a d-date." Akane said her face progressively getting redder

"If you want it to be. Now come on let's go." Ryuga said grabbing Akane's hand and pulling her along, making her laugh a little

"Slow down, I'm not as fast as you!" Said Akane in between giggles still having a faint blush

*Later*

Akane entered her home with a wide smile on her face, having spent the entire day with Ryuga and it was great, he took her to Ichiraku and they just talked. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone that didn't care who her parents were only seeing as Akane Uzumaki, not the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Red Death.

Going up the stairs Akane stopped at her door, when she noticed the door to _that_ room, the one where her Kaa-chan spent the entire day, was open a little. Akane knew she should just ignore it and go in her room, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Quietly walking towards the door Akane looked through seeing her Kaa-chan lying on a bed on her side, her shoulders moving in rhythm showing she was asleep. Slowly opening the door Akane looked around the room, not seeing anything of significance, it looked a plain spare room. Seeing there was nothing of interest in the room Akane decided to leave before she was find out but looked at her Kaa-chans sleeping form and got a blanket to put over her.

While she was adjusting the blanket Akane noticed something on the floor beside the bed, looking like it fell out of her Kaa-chans hands when she fell asleep.

'Is that… picture?' Wondered Akane seeing the picture frame

She knew she shouldn't look, that she should just leave and not tell anyone she was in here, but Akane really wanted to see what the picture. Leaning down grabbing the picture Akane assumed it was of her parents, but when she what was she gasped loudly.

Quickly covering her mouth Akane looked fearfully at her Kaa-chan thinking she woke her up, but she merely stirred in her sleep.

'That was close.' Akane thought in relief before remembering the picture

Looking at it again, Akane couldn't help the knot that formed in the pit of her stomach, considering the two people in the picture a man and a woman. The woman she could tell was a younger version of her Kaa-chan, not that anyone could tell considering Kushina still looked to be in her early twenties thanks to her Uzumaki genes. But the man was most certainly not her father, unless her father had sky blue hair when he was younger. The blue haired man had a smirk on his face with an arm wrapped around Kushina's shoulders, while Kushina had a large grin on her face and flash a peace sign at the camera.

'Wh-what, who is this, and why is Kaa-chan with him?!' Akane thought frantically

She never heard any mention of Kaa-chan dating anyone besides Tou-san, or even showing any interest in other guys, did that mean Kaa-chan… cheated on Tou-san.

'No! No, I can't jump to conclusions, maybe they were just close friends.' Akane thought shaking her head

Setting the picture back where she saw it, Akane quietly exited and locked the door. All while wondering how she was supposed to deal with knowing she's sure she wasn't ever supposed to know.

And today started out so great.

*Later*

Akane yawned rubbing her eyes and she went to get some water, not being able to sleep that picture and what it could mean keeping her up. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Akane stopped when she saw her mother sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Kaa-chan, what're you doing up?" Asked Akane worriedly that she may have found out she saw the picture

"You know the funniest thing happened whe I woke up." Kushina said, while Akane gulped

"I woke up and found a blanket covering me, I also saw that the door I had forgotten to close, and lock was somehow closed and locked. Funny isn't it." Said Kushina looking Akane straight in the eye, while the girl laughed nervously

"Yeah, funny." Akane said

"You saw it didn't you." Kushina stated, Akane knowing what she was referring to

"Wh-who was he?" Asked Akane afraid of the answer, Kushina sighed looking down at her cup

"His name was Damian, Damian Hart. I met him a little over thirty years ago, he was funny, kind, sweet, tall, handsome, and he knew how to make me laugh like no one ever could." Kushina said sadly tears gathering in her eyes

"Did, did you…" Began Akane not wanting to finish

"Before you judge me, just let me explain." Said Kushina, Akane nodding wanting to know her Kaa-chans

"Minato was always busy, between helping in the war effort, training a Genin Team, and being Hokage, he had little time left for me. Whenever I tried talking with him he always had something "more important" to do, I felt neglected and alone, like when I first came to Konoha from Uzu. So, I left the village for a few days to nearby town to clear my head and for some space, I went to get a drink and that's when I met Damian." Said Kushina with a fond smile

"At first, I told him to get lost, not wanting any company, but he was stubborn and wouldn't leave until I at least told him my name, so I did but then he kept asking me about myself. Finally, I gave in and we started talking and it nice, he told me about himself, his likes, interests, hobbies, and I told him about myself. Eventually a few days turned into a few weeks, and we grew closer, until I eventually did something I shouldn't have." Said Kushina, Akane covering her mouth in shock

"What happened after?" Akane asked

"I panicked, I was married and had just slept with another man, I left and returned to Konoha, and never told anyone about what happened." Kushina said

"Where is he now?" Asked Akane

"Gone." Replied Kushina looking away

"Akane I know must be angry, disappointed, or disgusted with me, but please you can't tell anyone this." Kushina said looking at her daughter with pleading eyes

"I promise Kaa-chan, and I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Said Akane, Kushina smiling

"Thank you Akane-chan." Kushina said, Akane nodding before turning to go back to bed but stopped and turned back to Kushina

"Kaa-chan is there… maybe… a chance… I could be…" Akane trailed off, Kushina laughing lightly

"No, your definitely Minato's daughter, that I know for a fact." Said Kushina, Akane sighing relief

"I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight Kaa-chan." Said Akane going back up to her room

"goodnight Akane." Kushina said

'I think I'll go to bed now to.' Thought Kushina getting up

Though before she could go she stopped and looked out a window and saw someone perched on a pole looking at her. Rubbing her eyes Kushina looked again and saw the figure was gone.

'It must've just been my imagination. But it looked just like…' Kushina thought before shaking her head

No, it couldn't have been him, she was just seeing things. Going upstairs Kushina knew she needed some sleep.

If she had stayed a moment longer she would have seen the figure had returned, following Kushina their eyes narrowed behind their mask.

*Timeskip-three weeks*

The stadium was alive with excitement as people filled the seats waiting for the matches to start. In the arena below all the finalists, except Sasuke, were lined up waiting to begin. Akane stood beside Ryuga who looked around boredly.

"You nervous?" Asked Akane looking at her friend/crush

Over the time since her Kaa-chan told her about Damian, she'd been equal parts nervous and confused, nervous at having to keep such a secret to herself and confused because everything she's heard from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi her parents always had a perfect marriage, aside from whatever caused her Kaa-chan to hate her Tou-san, never mentioning Minato ever ignoring her Kaa-chan.

Luckily she had Ryuga there for her to keep her calm and it just made the budding feelings she had developed for him grow.

"Not really, bored, annoyed, but not nervous. You?" Ryuga said

"A little." Replied Akane

"Why, you basically have a free pass to the second round, but then again you'll be facing me, and I suppose that's reason enough to be nervous." Said Ryuga with a smirk

"You really need to dial back the ego." Akane deadpanned

Before Ryuga could respond he picked up a conversation in the stands.

 _"So, what do you think that kid's chances of beating Kiba are?"_

 _"Not very high, I mean he is just a Mercenary Genin how strong could he really be, and Kiba's been training the entire month with Tsume and Hana. I think it'll be a fairly short match."_

Ryuga growled at the words looking to see who said, and saw Kurenai and Asuma were the source, Kurenai having a smug expression.

Oh, he was going to enjoy wiping that expression off her face.

"Alright listen up. The Chunin Exam Finals will not begin, would everyone but Ryuga and Kiba Inuzuka please leave the arena." Said the proctor Genma, as everyone but Ryuga and Kiba left the arena

"Are both combatants ready?" Genma asked, both boys nodding

"Hajime!" Said Genma jumping away

"Hey loser, why don't you-" Kiba began only to be interrupted by Ryuga's fist burying itself in his face sending flying back into the wall where he bounced off

Walking up to him Ryuga grabbed Kiba by the throat lifting him off the ground.

"You know I just planned to end this quickly and knock you out, but your sensei obviously doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" Said Ryuga loud enough for Kurenai to hear, said woman paling realizing Ryuga heard her

"So, I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Ryuga said sadistically as he began punching Kiba repeatedly in the face knocking a few teeth out

Though he was soon distracted when he felt something biting his leg, looking Ryuga saw Akamaru biting him and gained a dark idea. Throwing Kiba aside, Ryuga roughly grabbed Akamaru by the scruff of his neck getting a few whimpers from the dog.

"No, Akamaru! Let him go!" Said Kiba

"Let him go, alright, I'll let him go!" Ryuga said grinning evilly tossing Akamaru into the air

Rearing his fist back Ryuga coated it in flames.

"Fire Style: Hellfire Blast!" Said Ryuga throwing his fist releasing a blast of flames that engulfed Akamaru

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried in despair seeing his partner and friend's death

"Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough." Ryuga said walking over to Kiba

Forcing Kiba to his knees Ryuga put his boot on Kiba's back and pulled his arms back.

"Now then let's see how hard I have to pull before your arms go pop! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Ryuga as he began pulling on Kiba's arms hard getting screams of pain from the boy

"Please, please let go, please!" Kiba begged

"Let go, hm alright I'll let go if your sensei apologizes for insulting my power." Ryuga said looking up at Kurenai, who had tears in her eyes this was her fault if she hadn't said anything this wouldn't be happening

"I'm sorry Ryuga, I'm sorry, please just let my student go!" Said Kurenai pleadingly, Ryuga looked thoughtful

"I don't know about you Kiba but that didn't sound very…" Ryuga began jerking his arms back

*POP*

"… sincere." Said Ryuga letting Kiba fall to the ground howling in pain from his arms being ripped out of their sockets

"End the match I'm done with him." Ryuga said walking to the exit

"W-winner Ryuga." Genma said as medics came to take Kiba to the infirmary

No one said anything to uncomfortable with the match, while avoiding looking the traumatized Kurenai at seeing one of her students brutalized and his partner killed.

Once he reached the finalists booth everyone, besides Gaara and Akane, moved away from Ryuga

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Akane with a frown

While she didn't like Kiba given his arrogance and claims he'd show her what an "alpha" can do, didn't mean she believed he deserved that.

"Blame his sensei, she should've kept her mouth shut." Said Ryuga telling her what he heard Kurenai say

This made Akane frown more, knowing one shouldn't underestimate an opponent no matter who they were, as you don't know what they can do, and it could lead to it coming back to bite you in the ass.

"Alright would Akane-"

"I forfeit!" Said Sakura looking extremely pale from what she just saw

First learning about Ino's death, now this! There's no way she's going to risk the chance of facing a monster like Ryuga.

"Okay, would Shino-"

"I forfeit!" Kankuro said knowing he had to preserve his strength for the invasion and he didn't want to take the chance of facing Gaara or Ryuga

"Very well, will-" Began Genma feeling his eye began twitching

"I forfeit!" Said Temari there's no way she's facing Gaara

"…Will Sai and Hinata Hyuga please come down to the arena!" Genma said

"I believe opponent has left." Said Sai not seeing Hinata anymore

"Then that concludes the first round of the Chunin Exam Finals. Would Ryuga and Akane Uzumaki please enter the arena." Said Genma

Both Ryuga and Akane jumped over the edge into the arena before standing across from each other.

"Get ready Ryuga, I'm not going to hold anything back." Akane said cracking her knuckles

"I'd be insulted if you did." Ryuga quipped with a smirk

While he won't go all out against Akane, he'll fight hard enough to push her to her limits, after all he's gotta make sure she's strong enough to stand beside him.

"Alright if both fighters are ready, Hajime!" Said Genma jumping away

He had a feeling this match would destructive, considering Ryuga's skills are still mostly unknown and Akane is the strongest kunoichi of her generation.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Said Ryuga releasing a giant fireball

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" Akane said expelling a blast of water from her water

When the fireball and water blast collided, the fire evaporated into steam covering the arena blocking Akane's view. Looking around Akane immediately turned around raising her arms blocking Ryuga's spin kick, before quickly grabbing his leg and spinning him around before letting go sending flying to the wall.

Righting himself Ryuga stuck to the wall of the stadium and went through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Said Ryuga releasing several mini fireballs that all flew towards Akane

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" Said Akane shooting several compressed air bullets, confusing Ryuga at the use of wind rather than water

Though his confusion turned to surprise when rather than increase the power of his Jutsu the wind jutsu overpowered the fireballs and now he had fire infused wind bullets coming towards him.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Ryuga shouted slamming his hands on the ground creating a large earth wall

The flaming wind bullets impacted the wall creating an explosion, when the smoke cleared it showed the mud wall was destroyed and Ryuga nowhere to be seen.

'Where are you. Not up, not behind, then he's!' Akane thought as two hands shot out of the ground grabbing her ankles before pulling her underground.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Said Ryuga shooting out of the ground and dusting himself off while smirking at Akane buried up to her neck who glared up at him

"Nice fight Akane, but I think it's over now." Ryuga stated, though Akane's glare quickly changed into a smirk

"No, it's only just started." Said Akane disappearing in a puff of smoke

'Shadow Clone!' Ryuga thought feeling something graze against his back making him jump away

Looking he saw Akane now holding a Chakra Blade with a piece of paper wrapped around the hilt and covered in chakra. Glancing Ryuga frowned when he didn't feel a wound or one healing.

"I think you may want to get your sword sharpened." Said Ryuga, with Akane smirking

"Who said this caused physical damage?" Akane said rhetorically

Frowning Ryuga before realizing what she meant, when he noticed a drop in his chakra.

'So, the blade absorbs the chakra… wait no, not the blade, a sealing tag!' Ryuga thought

"Fuinjutsu." Said Ryuga, Akane smiling proudly

"Yep, it's my very own chakra absorption seal, when I attach it to my sword whenever it strikes an opponent it'll absorb a portion of their chakra giving it to the user." Akane explained, Ryuga smirked at this

He should've figured she'd know about Fuinjutsu, she's an Uzumaki after all.

"Well then I'll just have to avoid getting hit!" Said Ryuga pulling out a kunai and charging Akane

Both clashed against each other, Ryuga making sure to either block with his kunai or dodge whenever she swung her Chakra Blade, both still managing to get a few hits in on each other.

*Kage Booth*

"Your daughter is quite skilled Hokage-dono." Said the Kazekage, really Orochimaru in disguise

"Yes, her mother has really pushed her to be the best she could be. I couldn't be prouder of her." Minato said in pride

"What about that other one, Ryuga, he seems better than a simple Mercenary Genin." The Kazekage said, making Minato frown remembering the brutality they boy displayed against Kiba

"I've noticed, and he seems to especially brutal." Minato replied

"Indeed, in fact not that I get to really see his fighting style he reminds me two other people who displayed such brutality against opponents and possessed such a love for battle. I'm sure you see the similarities as well." Said the Kazekage recognizing the movements and fighting style

Minato frowned, while he didn't want to admit he had noticed a few similarities between how Ryuga fought and that of someone else he once knew, and he noticed something else, Ryuga was holding himself back, like he was restraining himself from doing any to damaging attacks.

'Who are you?' Minato thought looking at Ryuga

*Arena*

Akane and Ryuga both jumped back from each other breathing heavily, Ryuga from getting hit a few more times by her blade lowering his chakra further, and Akane from being pushed so hard.

"What do you say we finish this, one final attack." Said Ryuga

"Agreed, one last attack." Akane said

Holding her hand out Akane began gathering and molding chakra forming a swirling blue ball of chakra.

"The famous Rasengan, never thought I'd see that." 'Again.' Ryuga said thinking the last part

"Just wait you haven't seen anything yet." Said Akane as the Rasengan gained a white tint and wind began swirling around it, shocking Ryuga for the first time

"No way." Whispered Ryuga echoing a few people's thoughts in the arena

"Wind Style: Rasengan." Akane proclaimed proudly, Ryuga still in shock at what he was seeing

She managed to add her element to the Rasengan!

Ryuga started chuckling that soon evolved into laughter, confusing Akane.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Akane, you've just done something very few people have done, you've shocked me. To think you were able to add your element to the Rasengan!" Said Ryuga smirking at Akane

"That settles it, you've proven your strength. As a reward let me show you one of my very own original Jutsu!" Ryuga said raising his hand up in a claw like motion

Soon a dark purple orb surrounded by a series of white rings appeared over his head.

"Get ready Akane for one of my strongest Jutsu. Spiralling Ring!" Shouted Ryuga charging Akane

Akane ran towards Ryuga, as both met and the middle and their attacks clashed against each other. Neither Genin gave any ground both trying to over power the other, though soon both attacks detonated in an explosion covering the arena.

'Akane!' Minato and Kushina thought in worry for their daughter

When the smoke cleared it showed both Ryuga and Akane lying on the ground unconscious and breathing.

"Both combatants are unable to continue, therefore the match is a tie!" Genma declared, as the crowd exploded into cheers at the amazing display

Medics came out and took both Ryuga and Akane to the infirmary, no one noticing the slight smirk on Ryuga's face.

'Hehe, definitely her mother's daughter.' Ryuga thought

*With Kerbecs*

Kerbecs smirked from his spot above the arena and stands, safely hidden under the Camouflage Jutsu. It was an interesting match, Akane truly surprised him at showing she had completed the Rasengan.

'Guess that makes two people to complete now.' Kerbecs thought tuning out the other matches, or lack there of since more than half of the competitors forfeited

With his clone and Akane's double knockout the only finalists left are Sai, Gaara, and Sasuke, with Shino forfeiting his match against Gaara. Sasuke's match was put on hold due to his absence, so instead Gaara and Sai would face each other.

'Oh, look another forfeit.' Thought Kerbecs seeing Sai forfeit

Kami this generation is full of little bitches.

Eventually the Uchiha and Hatake arrived in a big spectacle and the match between Sasuke and Gaara began. Raising a hand to his ear Kerbecs spoke into his radio.

"You know what to do." Said Kerbecs

 _"Hai Kerbecs-sama."_

 _"Yeah, yeah I got it shithead."_

Kerbecs eye twitched at the second persons disrespectful response, before shaking it off knowing it's hopeless to get any respect when he first met the foul mouthed kunoichi.

"BLOOD IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted

'And it begins.' Kerbecs thought seeing white feathers falling from the sky

Looking to the Kage Booth Kerbecs saw Minato, joined by Jiraiya and Hiruzen, facing off against Orochimaru.

'Time to die Namikaze.' Thought Kerbecs

*Kage Booth*

"Kukuku, isn't this quite the reunion, Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, and young Minato." Orochimaru said looking at three of the people he hated most in the world

"Orochimaru." Said Minato pulling out one of his signature kunai

"Don't think you'll be able to escape this time, Hebi-Teme, one way or another you'll die today." Jiraiya said glaring at his former teammate

Sarutobi merely threw off his robes revealing his combat attire and summoning Monkey Kin Enma who transformed into the Adamantine Staff.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, while I'll gladly kill you Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraiya, I believe you have someone else to worry about Minato." Said Orochimaru with a grin

While Orochimaru would never willingly face Kerbecs, that didn't mean he won't enjoy the looks on their faces when he reveals himself.

"Who are you talking about?" Minato demanded

"He means me." Said Kerbecs appearing in a swirl flames, shocking Minato, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi

The three all unconsciously took a step back at Kerbecs appearance, all horrified he was here in Konoha.

"Kerbecs." Jiraiya whispered in terror

"What's the matter you don't look happy to see me, and here I was hoping for a hug." Said Kerbecs his arms held out, while everyone shivered when he said hug

They really knew when Kerbecs wanted a hug he usually stabbed the person in the back.

"You shouldn't have returned Kerbecs." Said Sarutobi

"Why wouldn't I come home?" Kerbecs asked with a tilt of his head

"This is no longer your home, you have no place here!" Jiraiya shouted

"Well you're not wrong I no longer considered this cesspool of lies and deceit my home. But it will be your tomb, once I'm done tearing you apart Namikaze." Growled Kerbecs, as Minato looked at him sadly

"After all this time you still hate me." Minato said

"Yes! I hate you Namikaze, for twenty years I rotted in prison, and for those twenty years I have dreamed of the day I will have you at my feet as you watch your precious Konoha burn!" Kerbecs roared in anger

"Well as touching as this reunion is, I think it's time to begin. Put up the barrier!" Ordered Orochimaru as the Sound Four appeared activating the Four Violet Flames Formation

"I don't care what you do Orochimaru, but Namikaze is mine, interfere and I'll kill you." Said Kerbecs

"By all means have at him, besides I have my own teammates. Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!" Orochimaru said summoning two coffins

The lids fell revealing the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.

"Minato Namikaze, I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Said Kerbecs

"Take off that mask, you won't need it." Minato said

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kerbecs asked

"The face of my son!" Responded Minato taking a few steps forward

Kerbecs stood still for a moment before reaching up and taking lifting his mask off his face throwing it aside. Minato looked at the face he hasn't seen in twenty years, he hasn't changed at all, the same pointed violet-grey eyes that looked at him with hatred, rounded angular face, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naruto." Said Minato sadly, as Naruto chuckled

"It's been twenty years since anyone's called me by my birth name, I was hoping the first person to say would be Kaa-san." Said Naruto

"Naruto, it's not to late you could fix all this please just come home. We could be a family again, just take my hand son." Minato said holding out his hand for Naruto to take

Naruto looked at the hand in amusement before looking at Minato.

"You, you really haven't figured it out have you, even after twenty years. I don't whether your delusional or in denial." Said Naruto

"What're you talking about?" Questioned Minato with a frown

"Look at my face Minato Namikaze, look at my face and see the face of the man your murdered!" Said Naruto getting progressively louder until he was shouting

Minato looked closely at Naruto's face, it was the same even after twenty years, everything about him was the same. Everything was the same… the same as _him._

"No…" Minato said lowly in shock

"Yes." Said Naruto as he began walking forward

"No, no, no…" Repeated Minato backing away seeing a figure overlapping Naruto as he remembered something once said to him

 _"You… may kill me, Yellow Flash… but, my legacy… will live on."_

"It's not possible." Minato said in denial, as Naruto smiled darkly

"Oh yes, it is. It's very possible, say it Namikaze. Say what took you twenty years to realize." Demanded Naruto, as Minato shook his head

"No, it's not true, it can't be!" Minato shouted

"Yes, it is now say it Namikaze!" Shouted Naruto

"No!" Said Minato

"Yes, say it now, I wanna hear you say it before I kill you!" Naruto roared

Minato fell to his knees knowing he could no long deny it.

"Say it!" Growled Naruto glaring at Minato

"You're not my son, I'm not your father." Minato said his hung

"That's right, I was never your son and you were never my father. Would you like to hear who my father was?" Said Naruto rhetorically

"Please, no…" Said Minato in a begging tone

"My father, was the man you murdered, the man who nearly took your life, the man who crushed armies and Kage's alike. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Hart, my father is the Lord of Hades, Damian Hart!" Said Naruto loudly

*With Kushina*

Kushina stopped fighting Oto Ninja and looked towards the Kage Booth. What she saw made Kushina freeze in shock and drop her sword, her eyes wide open and flowing with tears.

"Na-Naruto. My baby." Whispered Kushina

Her baby, her little Naru-chan, he was here.

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yep that's right Kerbecs is in fact Naruto Uzumaki Hart, bet none of you saw that coming, maybe a few already guessed it was Naruto but not who his father was! Now before any of you complain next chapter will include flashbacks to get some backstory, along with the confrontation between Naruto and the Witch of the Black Rose. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
